Jinguji's Revenge
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Kanade Jinguji has busted out of jail, after she wakes up. It appears that she has terrorized the entire Moji Mikisa, and... wait... She has a boyfriend? Anyway, AAW's Iizuka & Yagi are on the case. Will they stop Kanade Jinguji, or will this evil woman succeed? Rated M for explicit language, nudity, violence, blood & gore, and sexual theme. M&M 5-Year Anniversary fic.
1. Chapter 1

**_The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May  
PRESENTS:_**

* * *

In a huge island, in the middle of nowhere, there is a very large stone fortress, with steel bars in the windows, and turrets all around the area. A riot was going on, as men in black and white striped uniforms were throwing objects and armed with pickaxes and shovels. They were attacking two guards in blue uniforms. They continued to attack, as they plot for a jailbreak. Then from out of the blue, a woman in a pale orange prisoner uniform appeared, in long lavender hair. She smiled, as she said, "Hello. I am Kanade Jinguji. I am director of _Miyagami Toyland_."

The scene freezes in place, as the narration continues.  
If you recall, long ago, Kanade Jinguji was under the influence of her master, Tohru Honda, and turned Miyagami Academy and its residents into her own personal toyland… or personal hell. The Gang, AAW Operatives, were assigned by Jinguji, as to find a disturbance of what is going on. However, all she did, under Tohru Honda's orders, was to kill The Gang, out of vengeance… but thanks to Mech-Asahi, or Asahi Sakurai, they thwarted Onigiri's evil plan. ALL the girls that were dolls were quarantined in the island, while Kanade Jinguji was deactivated for the time being and was sent away in Prison Island, via solitary confinement, where she would _never_ be activated again, until her control is broken. Of course, how Kanade broke out of prison, still activated remained a mystery. But maybe this has something to do with the jailbreak.

 _During the riot, a man in spiky black hair spotted a lone motionless woman, cuffed and shackled, and he was aroused in smiles. He approached her and giggled, touching her chest. He then was confused, as he tried to wake her. He smirked in a lecherous grin and decided to strip her down. He pulled up her shirt, and then noticed a battery panel. He opened it and saw the panel empty. He nodded and had an idea. He reached into his butt and pulled out TWO AA batteries._

 ** _Miz-K Note:_** _For the record, Prison Island is frowned upon cavity searches._

 _He placed the batteries inside her, after cleaning them. Kanade opened her eyes and said, "Oh."_

 _She turned her head to the prisoner, as her eyes lit up. She asked, "Did you wake me up?"_

 _He laughed, as he explained that he's taking her with to freedom, out of Prison Island. She giggled, as she easily broke out of the cuffs and chains that she was shackled in. She approached the prisoner and said in a robotic voice, "Thank you for reactivating me. I am Kanade Jinguji. I am Kanade Jinguji. I obey… Onigiri…"_

 ** _STAB!  
_** _Kanade stabs the man in the chest, as he was gasping for air. He collapsed, as she spoke robotically, "I obey Tohru Honda. My master. I obey. I obey. Obey. Obe-be-be-be-be-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-! **BZZT!** "_

 _She rebooted and said, in a normal voice, "I'm free? Oh. Didn't mean to be so murderous."_

 _She looked down on the dead prisoner and said, "Well, for the best of it, I HAVE a boyfriend… but this guy was cute. Master Honda will be pleased that I will leave the island._ "

She approached the guards, as Kanade stood in front of them. She said, "Excuse me, but gun violence in a no-no."

One guard called out, "STEP BACK, PRISONER #J1N48!"

The other guard said, "Wait, wasn't she supposed to be deactivated?"

"WHO CARES? FIRE!"

The guards shot at Kanade with their rifles, only to be unaffected by the bullets. Kanade said, as she glared, "My turn."

They kept firing, as Kanade walked towards the two guards. The prisoners cheered on, as Kanade grabbed their necks. She said, "Where's the exit to Prison Island? I am owed a favor."

Her eyes glowed in an infrared, "I want… _Kuon Ginga…_ "

She slammed the guards down, knocking them out cold, as Kanade Jinguji turned to the prisoners. She said to them, "You request allegiance for Onigiri?"

One tall muscular man barked, "Hell, no, sweet cakes! I'm leader of this jailbreak! And we leave, under my orders!"

She turned to the guards, as she grabbed a rifle. The huge prisoner barked, "HEY! What are you doing? Oh, okay. Give me a rifle, and follow my lead!"

Kanade aimed at him, as the prisoners were stammering. She spoke, in a deep baritone, "Wrong."

 **BANG!**

* * *

 ** _Kazuto & Yagi: A-Squad!  
Jinguji's Revenge_**

* * *

In the offices of Kazuto Iizuka & Hajime Yagi, AAW A-Squad agents, both Iizuka, a boy in black hair and a white shirt and pants, confronts a girl with short purple hair and glasses, in her white shirt and black pants. They stared down, with their guns in their hands, ready to draw.

 **RRRRRRRRRRRING!  
** Kazuto said, "I GOT IT!"

 **BANG!  
** Yagi shot Kazuto in the face with a beanbag, as she said, "I win!"

Kazuto huffed, "Aw, no fair…"

She went to the phone and said, "Sorry, Iizuka. Despite being President of Earth, I still have the better hand."

She answered the phone, as she said, "Hello?"

It was a phone call from AAW Head, Wade Barrett. He spoke, "Agents Yagi & Iizuka, fall in!"

Yagi saluted, "Yes, sir!"

 ** _NOTE:_** _At the time, Kanaka Nanase was STILL missing from AAW._

He explained, "There's a problem in Prison Island. A riot went on in the island, and all the prisoners are plotting to escape. But I'm _AFRAID I got some **BAD NEWS!**_ The prisoner riots just stopped!"

Yagi asked, "Sir, that isn't bad. No one escaped."

"No… NO one… except _one_. One prisoner has escaped, and she is looking for a certain target. Now, we don't know who, but we do know the prisoner's name."

Yagi said, "We're on the case. Give me the mugshot on this escapee."

She was sent a file of Kanade Jinguji, as she gasped, "SWEET MOTHER OF DOUBLE JEOPARDY BACKSTROKING BUTTERSCOTCH!"

Kazuto asked, "Is that-? NO!"

Yagi said, "Sir, we're on our way."

She hung up and said, "Iizuka, Kanade Jinguji has escaped Prison Island!"

He said, "Wait, I thought The Gang removed her batteries, and she became a life-size mannequin."

She stated, " _Correction_ – a life-size mannequin robot doll, _imbued_ with the essence of the Moji Mikisa's most evil villainess in the world, _Tohru Honda_!"

"But isn't Tohru Honda dead?"

"Yeah. But her essence is everywhere. Even in death, she never quits. Head of AAW, Wade Barrett, informed us about a prison break in Prison Island. Only _one_ escaped the island, unharmed and leaving behind a soiree of corpses in said island – _Kanade Jinguji_! My opinion, Iizuka, someone must've put fresh new batteries in her panel, during the jailbreak."

"NEW Batteries in a prison? Surely you jest."

"Knowing what tools of chaos and carnage unfolds, Kanade Jinguji has _one_ goal, and WE know it! She's after Kuon Ginga _and_ Nanaho Kinjo!"

He asked, "Uh, I'm confused… What happened in another Season?"

She explained, "Iizuka, you should've remembered. We were back in time, in a spaceship, ruled by our android mariachi friends, Rin Asakura, Ren Tendo, and Rei Otonashi, a.k.a. _D.E.M._ ; in the past, we met with Kuon Ginga, an android who was once human, and disobeyed Kanade Jinguji's rule, by becoming independent, leading to Kanade trying to kill her and take her prisoner. However, Kanade lured them back to Miyagami Academy, only for a trap for The Gang, in which they saved the island, but lost a lot of casualties."

"The girls are still in doll-form."

"Not all of them. They are all quarantined, but Kuon and Nanaho suddenly vanished. Agent Takase stated that they must've got destroyed, or possibly being captured by some unknown pervert that wants their bodies for scrap iron."

She then figured it out, "I don't know… Did we somehow changed history, and said that it never happened? To be honest, dolls of Kuon and Nanaho were made, by Tohru Honda's evil spell, and it _was_ in the AAW Files, next to our missions in North City, West Plaza, Four Seasons Land, _and_ Hell."

He barked, "I don't normally use the term " _Dastardly_ ", but _this_ is indeed _dishonorable_! I think."

Yagi insisted, "We've got to drive over to Prison Island, and learn more of this debacle, right away!"

Kazuto smiled, "Great! I've been looking to bust some heads, since they cancelled " _Two and a Half Men_ "."

They left the office, as they headed to their car, a Desoto Adventurer. Yagi was in the wheel, as Iizuka texted to HQ, asking for clearance. The text confirmed, as Iizuka said, "Perfect! We have the clearance to get in Prison Island."

Yagi said, "Hang on tight. We'll head off to the airport, only for a ride there."

"Huh? We cannot drive there?"

"Prison Island is a huge place with no roads. Think of it as Sing-Sing meets Angel Island."

"So, what was the point of driving us there?"

"Don't ask me. _You're_ President. In any case, I want to get to the airport, and take the current shuttle to Prison Island. They have exclusive travel arrangements for visitors."

"Indeed so. Prisoners don't ride for free."

They drove off, as a blue SUV drove past them, in the opposite direction. A woman in short red hair was driving down the street, as she looked around. She found a small garage and went to the door. She drove by it and honked the horn. The garage door opened, as the woman said, "Thank you."

She went inside, with some cargo in the back seat.

 **XXXXX**

Inside the garage, the woman drove to a parking spot, as two women opened the back doors of the SUV. The girl in the car said, "Delivery."

The first girl in denim said, "Thanks, eh. We'll take it from here."

"Sure thing." The girl said, as she drove away from the garage.

The girl in denim said, "Here, help me up with her, eh?"

She has long brown hair and a denim shirt and jeans. The other woman has long dark brown hair, big breasts, and green blouse and blue skirt.

 _Oh, no. Not them again!_

Julie said, "Alright, eh. Carry these two inside the huge room."

She and Steffi carried the items out of the backseat, and into boxes. Steffi complained, as she closed the box, "I had to close my diner for this?"

"Emergency situation. The Gang was unavailable, so they decided on a genius mechanic. And since Mizuki is a robot girl now, _and_ Ran Moore doesn't count, there's _me_."

"Is that so?"

Julie rolled the boxes in, with a trough, as she said, "Okay, Steffi. Give me a call if anything comes up. OH! And also…"

She gave her _two_ shotguns, as she added, "Give _these_ to Akito. He said that he wants more ammunition, rifles, and inventory items. God knows what he's doing."

"Suppose he wants a Dispenser built?" Steffi asked.

"Nope. He's already packed, since that zombie invasion." Julie explained, "And as for the whole cartel delivery to him, well… It's going to take hours to fix them… seeing that The Gang was too late to save them."

"You mean… They're corpses?"

Julie opened the box, as Steffi gasped in horror. She whispered, "Oh, dear god."

 **XXXXX**

Hours later at Prison Island, Kazuto and Yagi appeared in the main gate of the huge stone prison. They saluted the guards, who were standing in the pathway.

"Hajime Yagi, President Kazuto Iizuka – A-Squad AAW." She said, "Mr. Barrett gave us clearance."

The guard said, "Yes, ma'am. Please step in."

They walked to the main door, as Superball, a man in a black tuxedo, shades, and slick brown hair, was waiting by the entrance door, in front of it.

"Hello, ma'am, Mr. President." He said in a stern monotone.

Yagi said, "Agent Superball, status report…"

He stated, "Very few dead; around 26 prisoners killed, 11 mortally wounded, 6 injured, and 1 that can never walk again."

Kazuto gasped, "Paralyzed?!"

Superball said, "Actually, sir. His legs were tied up in knots. Triple Melvin Knot – the most _impossible_ knot to untie."

Yagi said, "Did Kanade Jinguji kill all those prisoners?"

Superball said, "Yes, ma'am. She left a soiree of bloody puddles and injured bodies. The warden subjected that it was Jinguji's rule to institute the breakout, however, another prisoner was responsible for the recent jailbreak, before Miss Jinguji was reactivated."

Yagi responded, "That's terrible. Who was it?"

Superball said, "Butch "The Cougar" Richardson. He was wanted for _murder, grand theft auto,_ and _robbery_. Sentenced to a 20-year term, with no chance of bail."

Kazuto asked, "And it was reduced to the death penalty?"

Superball said, "No, sir. But it was Kanade Jinguji that killed The Cougar. The guards found another body in her cell."

Yagi said, "Where is her cell?"

They walked inside, as Superball said, "Her cell is located in Cell Block R, next to the gift shop for visitors, which replaced Cell Block Q, due to very little cells. Kanade Jinguji is Prisoner # J1N48. Her sentence was quarantine in a padded cell, shackled tight, and turned off."

Yagi asked, "Any idea how she reactivated herself?"

Superball said, "No, ma'am. As an AAW Agent, C-Squad, I'm not authorized to explain how it happened."

Yagi huffed, "And what's your _main directive_?"

Superball smiled, "To guard these doors, ma'am."

He showed the open cell, with yellow tape blocking the entrance. He said that this is Kanade's cell, before she broke out. Yagi went under the tape, as a guard ordered, "Hey, Miss! You can't go in there!"

Kazuto barked, "Shut up! She's _my_ agent, and my C.O.!"

The guard saluted and said, "Oh, sorry, Mr. President! I didn't know she was your ally. Hey, wait! Aren't you AAW, as well?"

Kazuto smiled, "I love to work for _and_ with my planet."

Yagi said, "Get in here!"

He went in, as he said to the guard, "You do your job right, and someday, you're going to run this island."

The guard said, "Uh, yes, sir."

They investigated the cell, as Yagi kneeled down to a taped outline of the prisoner, who gave Kanade Jinguji new batteries. She then examined the outline, as Kazuto said in disappointment, "Aw… No dead bodies."

Yagi said, "Coroners already got him. But I would like to know who'd do such a thing, and why she suddenly reactivated herself."

She asked the guard, "Sir, tell me. What did you do with Kanade Jinguji, before she was incarcerated?"

The guard explained, "Well, Miss Jinguji came into Prison Island, as a parcel from AAW. She was stiff and frozen, all mannequin-like, and her body was rigid. But we are learned that she runs on batteries. And in order to maintain her status, she must remain _permanently_ deactivated, but also remained in jail. Her body is fully-functional, but we fear that reactivating her will cause scary outcomes."

Yagi replied, "Kanade Jinguji was infused with the dark essence of Tohru Honda, who took over Miyagami Island, turning it into a Toyland Hell."

Kazuto said, "And turning female students and teachers into mindless and lifeless dolls, including Kuon Ginga, Nanaho Kinjo, Kaori Izumi, and Rino Rando…"

Yagi responded, "Rando and Izumi are quarantined back in AAW HQ, but Ginga and Kinjo disappeared."

Kazuto smiled, "It proves that _not all_ civil servants, hired to protect the free planet, are creepy toy collectors."

Yagi asked, "So, any idea who it was that died by Kanade?"

The guard said, "Well, he was transferred from SuperJail. His name was Jackknife, and he waltzed into the cell. After that, we examined her cell, and we found his body, with his neck broken and a huge stab wound in his chest. I was there, and saw her destroy the Rec Yard, killing all the prisoners, including The Cougar."

She asked, "So, how did The Cougar died in Kanade Jinguji's hands?"

The guard said, "She grabbed two guards by the neck, and broke them, with each hand. She grabbed a rifle in her hand and aimed at The Cougar's chest, and BLAMMO! She fired two rounds on his head and chest. His entourage was shot many times, as they tried to attack her, for killing Cougar. No survivors. Most of the prisoners retreated, but few stayed, only to be slewed. After that, she took a boat from the pier and escaped Prison Island. And that was it."

Yagi said, "Whoa. It seems that we're meeting NO ordinary prisoner. She's like-."

Kazuto barked, "Wait! How did she reactivate herself, without batteries?"

Yagi replied, "Maybe… Maybe Jackknife, in his lecherous attitude, snuck in batteries to reload herself."

Kazuto asked, "He snuck in batteries, from up his butt?"

"EW! NO, DUMBASS! I bet he stole some from another prisoner's electric razor."

"Same thing!"

Yagi examined the chains and said, "I see. These chain shackles have been ripped apart."

Kazuto said, "Kanade doesn't have super strength."

"No… but Tohru Honda does. And if you remember, the essence of Onigiri makes her change in drastic ways, and turning them into _pure evil_."

"GET OUT OF TOWN! FOR REAL?!"

"Common knowledge in AU Mysteries is our forte, little buddy."

"And to think that it was just _common sense_."

Yagi said, "So, all we need to do is find Kanade Jinguji, and explain her recent whereabouts. Maybe we need to have the police do a search for her."

Kazuto said, "Indeed. Even if she has any diplomatic immunity left, it's damn sure revoked."

Yagi smiled, "And that's how it goes, Iizuka."

She said, "But still… Why would Kanade break out of prison, only to get Kuon Ginga? Or was it something else?"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the same city that Julie & Steffi were in, in a small apartment building, a man in black hair and a black uniform was watching out the window. He sighed and relaxed, as he whispered, "Life… despite being in turmoil… is bliss."

The door knocked, as he opened the door. A woman in lavender hair, wearing shades, a trenchcoat, and a hat was walking in. She said, "Shut the blinds."

He closed the door, as she shut the curtains. He asked, "Miss, who are you?"

The woman approached him and kissed him on the lips. She whispered, "I came back for you… Akito…"

She removed her hat and shades, as she said, "Did you miss me? I was thinking about you…"

Akito asked, "Wait… Kanade?"

She giggled, "Hi…"

"But, I thought you were dead!"

"I thought _you_ were. There was a zombie outbreak in the town you were in, but you suddenly vanished. I thought you were gone."

"Sorry. But a nice woman, in a _Michael Jackson_ look, and a weird tattoo on her breasts, told me " _Come with me, if you want to live_ ". She had an army of clones with her, and fought off a barrage of zombies that surrounded me, all infused with Tohru Honda's evil breath."

"Oh! You think so?"

She smiled, as she hugged, "I know we promised to be together, forever, but… I'm glad you're back."

Akito smiled, "Think nothing of it, Kanade. But why the sudden change of clothes, and shutting my windows?"

Kanade said, "Akito, you may not believe me, but the cops are after me. I did some bad things to this city… and ruined its laws…"

She thought, as she was worried, "I can't tell him I escaped Prison Island."

He hugged her and said, "I'm just glad you're back. Don't worry. I'll stay with you, just in case."

Kanade laughed, as she was reunited with Akito Sohma, her boyfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the huge auto shop, Julie examined the bodies of Kuon Ginga and Nanaho Kinjo, both were packaged bodies from the woman that she brought from Miyagami Island. Julie said, "Whoa… Life-sized toy girls… Steven wasn't bullshitting."

Steffi panicked, "What'll we do, Julie? It's like… EW! BLOODIED CADAVER!"

She slapped her face and barked, "SHAME ON YOU! Does that even remotely look like bloodied bodies? These are chrome-plating and soft cotton! Do you think cotton stuffed plushies can bleed out from their eyes, mouth, skin, or orifices? I didn't think so."

Steffi pouted, "I guess not…"

Julie said, "Fuck right, you don't."

She asked, "Oh, did you remember to deliver the shotguns to Akito?"

Steffi explained, "Well, Akito said that he can't get them, in broad daylight. He says that he wants me to meet him in Q-Valley, which is blocks away, at 11pm."

Julie replied, "Discreet, eh? Okay. I'm going to be at these robot dolls, all night. You're excused. But do the job."

"You want me to get you any coffee?"

"Please. Besides, these old joints and servos haven't stopped me."

"Whatever."

Steffi walked off, as Julie sat Kuon up. She removed her school uniform, as she said, "Interesting… even as modified toys, made by a false goddess, they look realistic… I better see what Mizuki was talking about."

Kuon was down to her black bra and panties, as Julie laid her down on a table. She activated her, as she spoke in a robotic tone.

" _My name is Kuon Ginga. I am the vice-president of the Best Student Council. I am the leader of the Covert Squad. My serial number is K80N. My model number is S172M. My battery life is 100%. My memory data is 36GB. My creator is nyan-nyan-nyan… Nyan-nyan-nyan…_ "

Julie smiled, "Interesting…"

She then attached some wires to her, as she started to examine her body, and all of her functions, since she was a human, fused with a talking robot doll. She brushed her long light brown hair and said, "Okay, I'm going to try and wake you up. This is not going to be easy, since Onigiri's devil essence is considered a virus to computers. Luckily for me, I'm not much of a malware magnet, since I'm immune to them."

She continued, as Kuon beeped, " _Nyan-nyan-nyan… Nyan-nyan-nyan… I am… S172M… ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha._ "

* * *

Down in the streets of the city, Kazuto and Yagi drove onwards, looking for clues on Kanade Jinguji's whereabouts. The city she was last located was a small town called _Dragoon City_ , and its blocks away from the Skid Row, three blocks near of Kazuto & Yagi's office, by North City.

"Yagi, you would've guessed that Jinguji would've gotten here, by boat, to our home?" Kazuto asked.

Yagi said, as she was in the wheel, "Not sure, Iizuka. But the airport here was the only direction to Prison Island, by sea. Any airport would deliver prisoners, by air."

They continued driving, as Yagi thought, "I still have a bad feeling about this… I hope someone finds Kuon Ginga, real soon… and maybe explain the reason why Kanade escaped prison. I mean, The Gang thwarted her plans of Miyagami Toyland, and Kuon and Nanaho were set free… But what is her _real_ M.O., seeing as a slave to the deceased Tohru Honda…"

 **XXXXX**

Kanade was in Akito's room, as Akito left to meet with Steffi, the following night. He said to her, as he went by the door, "Make yourself at home, Kanade. And don't touch anything that's valuable. Besides, I have a hobby to maintain. I'll be back late, so don't wait up."

He left, as Kanade blushed in awe. She whispered, "My honey bear… Akito… I'll be waiting… I love you."

She sat down on the couch and whispered, "I am Kanade Jinguji. I am… I want…"

She growled, as she dropped her head, "Kuon… Ginga…"

Her eyes glowed in infrared, and spoke in a robotic tone, " _Destroy… Kuon… Ginga… Subject: Kuon… Disobeys the assimilation of my Toyland… She must be taken apart… She is defective… I must find you…_ "

Her head held up and blushed, "But I cannot go and find her. Kuon is somewhere, and I have to end her… but I can't leave Akito… or lie to him… I cannot… I…"

She buzzed, as her head twitched. Her eyes went crosseyed, as she beeped, " _Error… System offline… repairing memory banks… deleting… deleting… deleting… Memories deleted… saved in Cloud Data… I am Kanade Jinguji. I am the Director of Miyagami Academy._ "

She restarted, and then said, "Oh. Akito's home? Sweet. He already left… for something. I wonder what he can tell me?"

Her head dropped down and then seethed, "Kuon… Ginga… Where is she? _Who_ is she?"

Her sudden memory start-up erased most of who or what she is, but not her identity. Her bloodlust for Kuon remained, and is loyal to Akito, but somehow lost the memories of her obedience to the late Tohru Honda. She waited, until midnight, before she can go to sleep.

 **XXXXX**

At 4am, Julie finished up, as Kuon was standing straight, with no clothes on, and her long hair covering her breasts. Her eyes were black, her arms were stiff, and her stance was doll-like. Julie said, as she opened her waist panel and said, "Okay. I'm gonna need more data on this one… But this calls for my pet project…"

Steffi returned, as she called, "HELLO~! Julie, I'm back!"

Julie whispered, "SHHHHHH! Do you know what time it is?"

Steffi whispered, "Sorry. OH!"

She gasped, "NAKED!"

Julie sighed, "Moron. We're _all_ ladies. Show some dignity."

Steffi said, "Sorry. But what are you doing to her?"

Julie said, "I'm going to put in a new device I'm putting in. This will assure her of her free will and independence. But so far, it's untested."

She held up a small operating system disk, and explained, "This is _Project UNITY_. It helps make a person become its own person, no matter who owns her. It is tested for robot women, only. However, once the tests are a success, Targus City and other robo-metropolis cities will have its upgrade of being in peace and for free will, with no mess and carnage. In other words, mandroids and gynoids will love to be a part of feeling free, without control and any conflict."

"Does it work?"

"Hell if I know. But it is the same tech as Mistress Makie's O.B. Chip and her Cyborg Roses."

Steffi said, sarcastically, "I can tell, since you're _also_ of the same technology as those horrid girls."

Julie barked, "Well, at least Makie's only downfall was that I'm far more intelligent and stronger, than I ever was before."

She inserted the device into Kuon's circuitry, as Julie said, "The booting time takes about 6-8 hours. For now, I'm gonna go take a quick nap."

Steffi smiled, "Okay."

Steffi left the room, as Julie yawned, "Six hours of this? Screw that noise, eh. Unity will be done downloading, by the next morning."

She left to go to sleep, as Kuon was being booted up.

 **XXXXX**

At Akito's house, Kanade fell asleep on the couch, as Akito returned home, heading to his bedroom. He shut the door, as Kanade moaned in her sleep.

"Akito… I love you… Mmmngh… Give me one dozen rubies… for an engagement party…"

She passed out, this time fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kazuto & Yagi went in their office, as she said, "No news on Kanade Jinguji, in this city. But we should head over to Dragoon City, just in case."

She turned on the TV on her desk, as a news broadcast was playing. A group of zombies, dead-like and with decaying skin, with tattered clothes, was haunting the city of East Townsend. Kazuto asked, "Whoa! Is that-?"

Yagi said, "Looks like our Jinguji hunt is postponed, for the time being. East Townsend is miles away, and it's in-between our city and Dragoon City."

"We need professional help for this one…"

"It's alright, Iizuka. We're going to Dragoon City. This zombie invasion will have to wait. We have orders to stop Jinguji, and _that's it_!"

Kazuto sighed, "Aw… And I was hoping for a zombie beatdown."

"I think we've been there before."

"OH, then, disregard then."

They left to Dragoon City.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Akito got a phone call from Julie, as Kanade was in her trenchcoat. She overheard the news about the East Townsend attack, as Akito would be busy.

"I got it. Right, I'll be on the way." He said, as he hung up.

She asked, "What are you doing, baby?"

Akito said, "I'm going out. Duty calls."

Kanade said, "Well, I have to go, soon. I know it's not safe here… but I'll be at a motel."

She approached him and gave him her phone number. She explained that she's staying in the _Bowler Arts Motel_. He agreed, as Kanade went to the front door. She whispered, "Call me."

Akito said, "Interesting. I wish she'd tell me more… and why she disappeared from me."

He went out the backway, as the TV played a report about Kanade Jinguji, and news saying that she escaped prison, and is at large. Akito never found out about Kanade, yet. But either way, he was happy that she came back.

 **XXXXX**

Inside Julie's room, Kuon suddenly started moving, as _Project Unity_ started to work. However, Steffi came by and viewed her. Kuon stopped moving, as she beeped, " _Downloading complete. Please insert personality data to continue…_ "

Steffi asked, "Huh? JULIE!"

Julie called, "WHAT IS IT? I'M BUSY FOR EAST TOWNSEND!"

"The naked android woke up!"

Julie asked, "Huh? What are you-?"

Kuon beeped, but her personality data remained empty. Julie examined her, as Kuon beeped more. Julie said, "Interesting… Her data has been erased. She's nothing more than an autonomous robot, with no feelings."

She opened her chest panel and spotted a CD player. She said, "Okay… I'm going to need a compact disc for the extraction. _Any_ disc will do."

Steffi said, as she gave her a Dating Sim CD, "Here. Try this."

Julie asked, "Uh, Steffi… What the hell is this?"

Steffi smiled, "My old dating sim PC game. It's a little scratched, but it works. Unfortunately, I have the digital version of it, on my new computer. Sadly, the disc won't respond."

"Is it Flash, HTML drive, or 16-bit?"

"64-bit. It was an import from Mizuki & Asahi, as a gift to me. But all it is is-."

She snatched the CD and said, "Give me that!"

She looked at the front of the disc, as she read the title " _Romantic Student 7_ ". She huffed, "A Japanese export from that shit-eating Giese's girlfriend and ex-girlfriend."

She installed it and said, "Well, some of the girl's personality _is_ exact, but god can tell if she is like that girl in the PC game. Besides, I never even knew of _this_ girl, Kuon."

Steffi said, "Oh, so her name is Kuon?"

"Serial Number K80N – full name: Kuon Ginga. She was one of the victims in the AU's Miyagami Toyland Hell."

Her body shook, as Kuon extracted the data from inside the disc. Julie stated that she'll leave the disc inside, as Steffi agrees, since she was going to sell it. Steffi left, as she said, "Make sure, once it ejects, to give it back to me."

Julie asked, "Yeah?"

She snarled, as Steffi walked off, "Since when do you own Japanese Pop Culture shit, like this perverted PC game?"

Steffi said, from outside, "Look! You have _your_ personal life, I have _mine_! If you don't mind, can I go back to my diner?"

Julie walked out of the room and said, "I'll drive you there. _Steffi's_ isn't that far from here, on the way."

Kuon suddenly stopped, as her eyes regained a bluish color. She turned her head to a table, which shows Julie's purse. She looked inside and found a small slip of paper. It was the apartment that Akito was staying in – _721 Souse Avenue_. Akito's room was written, as well, as he was staying in the fifth floor, Room 507.

" _Location confirmed… Heading to area, once operational…_ "

She turned her head back in place and shut down. Julie returned, as she grabbed her purse. She huffed, "Why did I forget my purse?"

She said to the motionless Kuon, "You stay put, before I get a chance to fix you and your friend. I'll be back around 9-ish."

She shut off the lights and locked the door. Kuon's eye lit up and said, " _Escape. Escape. Escape…_ "

One hour later, she started moving, and then turned the locked doorknob. It broke off, as she opened the door, walking out of the building, without any clothes on. She stopped at another room and approached a used clothes bin. She grabbed a pink blouse and a vinyl blue skirt, with an extra pair of underwear. She went inside a bathroom and changed into her clothes. Minutes later, she was fully clothed, as she said, " _721\. Souse. 507._ "

She left the small building, heading to 721 Souse Avenue.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	2. Chapter 2

At 721 Souse Street, Kuon was walking to the lobby, as she greeted the hotel clerk.

"I like Room 507, please. I am a friend of a person who lives there." She said robotically.

The clerk said, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but the man just checked out the room, for the moment. We do have Room 506, since it's next door."

She looked at the stairs, as she turned to the clerk. He said, "Well, I'll give you your key, anyway, free of charge. The city has been given a code red on a recent breakout of a major criminal."

Kuon asked, "Who is he?"

"Not _he_ , _she_."

He explained to her that Kanade Jinguji has escaped prison, and has been on the loose. The police warned every city to find Kanade, and take her back to Prison Island. He showed her a picture of Kanade, as Kuon scanned it.

" _Subject: Kanade Jinguji…  
Threat Level: **MAJOR** Threat…  
Status: Alive; at-large…_"

Kuon was given her keys, as she said, "Thank you."

She then signed her name on the registry book, but wrote an alias, " _Lucy Dobie_ ". She somehow had her old memories of how Kanade became evil.

She left, as the clerk asked, "WAIT! Do you have any luggage?"

Kuon stopped at the elevator, and said, "No. I won't be long."

She went in, as the clerk grew suspicious.

* * *

Meanwhile, in East Townsend, Akito arrived in a huge black SUV. He spotted Julie and Steffi in their red pickup truck. Julie waved to him, as he said, "Hey. You shooting without me?"

Julie said, "No. We haven't seen any, yet."

Steffi shrieked, as she spotted three zombies, walking down the city. Julie fired her shotgun at one, as she said, "But the zombie count has been scarce, since Haruna Saotome's evil ambition of a zombie world was thwarted."

Akito blasted another zombie, as he said, "Well, we're lucky she's dead, along with those teens that wanted to rule Four Seasons Land. I was gone for a month, on vacation, and missed out."

Julie said, "You weren't missing anything. Steffi! Sentry, right here!"

Steffi installed a huge sentry turret gun and said, "Okay! You messed with the wrong turret!"

The turret fired at five more zombies, as they continued to appear, all around the city. Steffi moaned, "Damn it! How many zombies are there?"

Julie said, "They respawn, now and then, but we'll be lucky that they will survive, before nightfall."

Steffi asked, "Uh, one question… Why are they awaken in the daytime?"

Julie stated, "Ever seen _Night of the Living Dead_?"

Steffi asked, "Yeah?"

"Even zombies sprawl in the daylight."

"Ew…"

Julie fired another one down, with her shotgun, as she said, "So, why are you even out here? Didn't you get the news about an escaped convict?"

Akito asked, "Who?"

Julie shot down two more, as she said, "Never mind. WHOA! LOOK OUT!"

Steffi said, as she repaired the turret, "Well, Prison Island went through hell, last night, and only _one_ convict escaped prison. Julie and I know of her, but vaguely. News has it that she slaughtered numerous guard and convicts, including the most heinous convicts, like Bobby the Mull, Butch the Cougar, and Skid Kneecaps."

Akito asked, "Who was she? I wanna know."

Julie called out, as the turret fired, "Kanade Jinguji! I think that's her name, eh!"

Akito asked, "WHAT?"

Julie called, "I said, Kanade Jinguji!"

The turret gun reloaded, as Akito barked, "No, I can't hear what you're saying!"

The turret fired, as Julie cried, "I SAID, KANA-! GODDAMN IT, STEFFI! TURN OFF THE TURRET!"

Steffi whined, "I'M TRYING! _YOU'RE_ THE EXPERT!"

Julie sighed, "Fuck. Alright, never mind. I'll explain when this is over."

Akito said, "Can this end soon? I have a rendezvous with a girl, down in Dragoon City."

Julie asked, "Bowler Arts Motel?"

"Yeah, why?"

Steffi blushed, "My god! Akito's got a girlfriend?"

Julie said, "I thought you're single, and refused to date all women, because of a secret you have."

Akito sighed, "Well, that was before Tohru changed my life… before she became evil."

Julie said, "Bummer, eh."

 **XXXXX**

At Dragoon City, Kazuto and Yagi drove around the city. Kazuto said, "So, Yagi… Any idea where she'd end up?"

Yagi said, "Not that I know of. We need to find someone that matches her description. Find a woman that has long light purple hair."

"Aye-aye, captain!"

They drove to the Bowler Arts Motel, as Yagi parked by the red car. She said, as she was armed with a pistol in hand, "Remember, we find Kanade Jinguji, no mercy. Ask around, but no funny stuff. Remember, find a girl with long light lavender hair, and shoot her down… or tell her to give up."

Kazuto said, "Alright, but if we shoot her, I call dibs on the leg region."

Yagi said, "I said shoot her down, not paralyze her!"

"Yeah," He stated, "But after what she did to that inmate, with a Triple Melvin, I figured _she_ gets her legs knotted, for once."

They stepped out of the car, as Kanade was watching on, through a window, in Room 7.

"The cops… Oh, no." Kanade shivered.

She closed the curtain, and then locked the door. She then barricaded it, as she whispered, "This is bad. The evil cops are going to get me!"

She paused, as she viewed out the window. Yagi asked a person in Room 1, but he responded that he didn't see her. Kazuto asked a young child about a girl with long hair, but she slammed the door at his face. Yagi then said to a boy in Room 4, since Room 3 was empty, "Excuse me, sir. Hajime Yagi, AAW. We are looking for a girl named Kanade Jinguji."

The boy replied, "Oh, her? I think I saw her, but she just left, moments ago, and didn't come back."

Yagi asked, "What room does she stay in?"

Kanade whispered, as she overheard Yagi's voice, "AAW? As in _The Gang_?"

She turned off the lights, and then said, "So, Yagi, is it? The Gang sent more of their fools to play with me…"

The boy replied, "UH, I think it was Room 7, 8, or 10. Start with seven. Something's weird in there."

Yagi responded, "Thank you, sir."

He went in, as Kazuto said, "Jackpot!"

Yagi approached Room 7, as she opened the door. She huffed, as she tried to open it. She said, "Locked. Shit."

Kazuto said, "No worries. I'll peek into the window, in case."

Yagi said, "No, we better knock."

She knocked on the door, as there was no answer. She called, "Hello? Hajime Yagi, AAW! A moment of your time?"

Yagi said, as she viewed the window, "So… That's it, huh?"

She said to Iizuka, "Iizuka, look here. Seems she barricaded the room with a couch. How did she fit it in a small room like a motel room?"

Iizuka said, "Beats me."

Yagi tried to bust the door down, but it was stuck tight. She then huffed, "Okay… We'll have to try THIS!"

 **BANG!  
** She shot the doorknob off, as she charged through the door. Kanade gasped, as she tried to escape. Yagi successfully busted the door down, as she roared, "KANADE JINGUJI! This is AAW! We have a warrant for your arrest!"

She and Kazuto went in, as Kanade snuck out of the motel room. She stopped, in the middle of the parking lot, and said, "Wait a minute… What am I running for? They're AAW… and they work with The Gang. Why do I have to stay and run?"

Kanade called out, "OUT HERE, YOU COPPERS!"

She winked, as she said, "Let's play _Cops and Robbers_."

Yagi barked, as she aimed her gun at Kanade, "Jinguji! You're under arrest!"

Kanade smiled, as she said, "Sorry… but that's a bad moment, trying to break into my motel room. Luckily, Bowler Arts can repair that door. As for me… let's take this somewhere-."

She dove into the red car and drove off, "HA-HA! SO LONG, LOSERS!"

She went off into the road, as Kazuto and Yagi went in the Desoto. The man in Room 1 cried, "NO! MY CAR!"

Yagi saluted, "Stay indoors, sir! We're on it!"

They drove off, chasing after Kanade, in the stolen red car.

 **XXXXX**

Down in the streets of Dragoon City, Yagi fired at Kanade, while on the wheel. Kanade was focused on the road, as she pushed the accelerator down to 45. Kanade said, "Even if they chase me, I am acting like a normal citizen."

Yagi called, "Take the wheel, Iizuka! I'm going to shoot her down!"

Kazuto held the wheel, as Yagi aimed at Kanade's head.

 **BANG!  
** Kanade was shot in the head, as she drove into the middle of a dirt field. Yagi said, "Doll subdued, Iizuka!"

They drove to the red car, as Kanade was on the wheel, blaring its horn, lying her head on it. Yagi said, "Well, we're good to go. Despite that we might've killed her, we can take her back in to Prison Island."

Kazuto barked, "But she's dead!"

Yagi stated, "Still, a robot's a robot, and Kanade is NO robot, but rather an evil puppet."

Kazuto sighed, "I guess you're right."

Yagi opened the door, as Kanade's body fell off the car. Yagi gagged, as she bent down to pick her up. Kanade woke up and grabbed her neck, tightly. Yagi choked, as she gagged, "Iizuka!"

Kazuto cried, "YAGI!"

Kanade laughed, as she spoke robotically, "SUCKER! Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha."

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!  
** Kazuto shot at Kanade, but she was impervious to the gunshots. He gasped, "What the-?"

Yagi gasped, as she broke free of Kanade's grip, "Nothing?"

Kazuto said, "I'm sorry, Yagi, but she's bulletproof."

Yagi cried, "By the toasted burgers and noodles of Chop-Chop Master Onion! Kanade Jinguji's _NOT_ a robot!"

Kanade sat up, as she hissed, "I'm a cyborg… but neither. I'm an errand girl, who was sent by grocery clerks, to collect the bill."

She stood up, as Yagi stepped back, "So… You _are_ after Kuon Ginga!"

Kanade asked, "Who? Oh, wait… Were you the ones that foiled my plan, a while back?"

Yagi said, "Long story, but yes! We have a warrant for _your_ arrest, cyborg or not."

Kanade prepared, as she stood in place, "Even so, no one has able to best me in combat… aside from The Gang. Try and shoot me, again, since it was no luck."

Kazuto barked, "She's no cyborg! And not just any cyborg! She's a Terminator!"

Yagi huffed, "Iizuka…"

He held his gun and shot at Kanade's face. No marks or dents were made, as Kanade laughed. Kazuto cried, "THROW YOUR GUN AT HER! I'll vouch for a new one, since I can register one for you!"

Yagi said, "AND LOSE MY FAVORITE HANDGUN? You're nuts! This cyborg is more demented than Agent Stevens, in her surly moods."

Kazuto said, " _Psychotic_ surly moods."

Kanade went closer, as Yagi said, "Well, since we can't shoot her, we have one more plan of action."

She dashed off and hollered, " **RUN!** "

He followed, as he cried, "ONE STEP AHEAD OF YOU!"

Kanade beeped, "Oh, no, you don't!"

She walked after them, as she honed in on them, with her scanners. She locked them on target, as she said, "You are not sending _me_ back to jail… even so, you cannot defeat me. Call The Gang to help! They're useless!"

They retreated to the Desoto, as Kanade went to the red car and followed them, down the road. Kanade chased after Kazuto & Yagi, on the road, as Yagi cried, "Fuck! She's getting closer!"

Kazuto aimed his pistol at the car, shooting off the headlights and tires, as Yagi barked, "What are you doing?"

He said, "Shooting the tires!"

"And destroy that man's vehicle?"

"What? We can have it repaired. Either that, or he has insurance."

Yagi viewed the mirror and saw Kanade's eyes turn red. She beeped, " _Destroy! Destroy!_ Sorry. I have fits of rage."

Yagi said, "For a demonic cyborg, with Tohru Honda's essence, she is somewhat apologetic."

Kazuto barked, "APOLOGETIC? SHE'S BATSHIT CRAZY!"

Kanade went closer, as she rammed the side of the Desoto with her car. Yagi cried, "GET OFF THE ROAD, CYBORG NUT!"

She rammed back at her, as Kanade giggled, "OOOOH! This is fun~!"

They continued to ram at each other, as sirens sounded from the Desoto. Yagi called out, "Iizuka!"

Kazuto called out from the megaphone, "ATTENTION, DRAGOON CITY! CLEAR THE STREETS! HIGH-SPEED CHASE IN-PROGRESS! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Yagi added, "Also, tell them it's AAW business!"

The people hid in buildings, as the cars continued to drive away, ramming at each other. Kanade roared, as she continued, "DIE, YOU BAD COPPER!"

Yagi cried, "I don't want to kill you, but you're being hostile!"

Kanade hissed, "Fuck you, asshole!"

Kazuto barked, "OH, THAT IS _IT!_ HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT LINE FROM "The Terminator"? YOU are NO LONGER under arrest!"

Yagi wailed, as the Desoto turned a bit, "IIZUKA! FOCUS! WAAAA-AAA-AAH!"

Kanade rammed the Desoto off the road, as they went in circles. The car continued to twirl, as Kanade made her escape, down the open road. She called out, "Catch me if you can, officer! Thank you for playing with me~! Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha."

The Desoto stopped, as Yagi growled, "DAMN HER!"

Kazuto said, "We can still catch her! She's not that far off!"

Yagi said, "Even so, she's obviously at another city, by then… or hid behind a forest, to avoid being seen."

Kazuto whined, "That's not fair! Why are all the evil villains crafty, yet sexy, unlike Narue, who is the total package?"

Yagi said, "Send an all-points bulletin on Kanade Jinguji to _all_ cities and organizations. From this moment forward, she is _Public Enemy #1_."

Kazuto called from the radio, "Attention, all units and all companies of justice, AAW is hunting for a criminal named Kanade Jinguji, and she is on the loose. Find her and destroy her, or arrest her."

The Desoto drove back on the road, as Yagi said, "Let's return to HQ and recover. We'll have the others hunt down Jinguji, by any means necessary. We're not dealing with a cyborg director, who is a playful toy, created by Tohru Honda… we're dealing with a crazed out ex-con, who wants revenge."

Kazuto said, "Or…"

"Or what?"

"Damn. I had something for that."

"Well, you'll think of something, little buddy. Let's go."

They drove away, heading back to HQ, to prepare for Round 2.

* * *

Akito returned, hours later, as he was tired out. He said, "Man, zombie hunting is not my cup of tea."

He went to the phone, as he called Kanade's cellphone number. She answered it and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, Kanade, it's Akito. Did you leave me?"

"I'm fine! I mean, I'm fine. I so wanna date you, but I got a problem with the police. Something about a speeding violation."

"Where are you?"

"I'm heading back to the Bowler Arts Motel, but the cops might catch me. I'll be back in Dragoon City, at this address, once the heat boils over."

She told him of where she is – a small apartment complex in 8815 Tate Drive, on the second floor. He smiled and said, "Good. Give me a call, if you wanna hang out, if I'm not busy. My hobby is too unexpected."

He hung up, as he said, "Man. She's too clingy. But I love her. There will _never_ be another one like her."

He asked, "Huh?"

He found a pair of keys, next to the phone, as it said "506". He looked down and found a woman's pink blouse and blue skirt on the floor. He asked, "Did someone broke into my apartment?"

The phone rang, as he called, "Hello?"

"Akito, it's Julie."

"Yeah, what's up?" He walked down to the bathroom, as he heard a shower.

"I was working in my lab, and something was missing…"

"What are you missing?"

Julie was at her private room, as she said, "Steffi and I were working on two girls that were imbued by Onigiri's evil magic, and we were cleansing it, and I installed a project that I wanted to test out, but the girl that I worked on was missing. The other girl, one with short brownish hair, is still with me. And Steffi can't stop crying about the disc she gave her, seeing that it is now stolen."

Steffi whined, "THAT WAS ONE-OF-A-KIND! Mizuki's gonna kill me!"

Julie said to her, "Steffi, calm down. I'm on the phone."

She said to Akito, "You hear me? I was wondering if you can assist me on-."

Akito stopped, as he saw a female figure in the shower curtain. He gasped, as he whispered, "Whoa… many curves…"

Julie called, via the phone, "Akito? Akito! Hey, Alternate Earth to Akito Sohma!"

Akito said, "I'll call you back, Julie."

"WAIT! AK-!"

He hung up, as Akito put the phone away. He called the woman, "Hey, you! In there!"

He said, "Hey, I'm calling the police! Who are you?"

She called from in the shower, "A few more minutes… I needed to clean up. Please wait."

Akito sighed, and then walked to his room. The girl finished her shower, after that, and draped a towel over her body. She said, as she looked around, "I must've found the right room."

 _Prior to the car chase, between Kanade and Kazuto & Yagi, Kuon arrived at the fifth floor and went to Room 506. However, she went to Room 507 and said, "I see. You."_

 _She opened the door, easily, as she said, "Good, good. Good, good."_

 _She went inside, as she locked the door. She placed the keys on the table, next to the phone. She stripped down to nothing, as she went into the bathroom, preparing a shower. She said, "I must freshen up. Someone will help me…"_

She stepped out of the bathroom, as she said, "I am out now."

Akito asked, as he held a gun at her, "Who are you? And what are you doing in my apartment?"

Kuon raised her hands up and gasped. She dropped her towel, showing her bare skin, as Akito shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Kuon spoke robotically, "Hello. Do not be afraid. I am Kuon."

Akito asked, "K-K-Kuon? Why are you-? What is wit-? How did y-? I mean… I… Uh? What ar-?"

The phone rang, as he answered it, "Stay here."

Kuon bowed and said, "Yes, sir."

Akito answered the phone. It was Julie, again.

"AKITO! Why did you hang up on me?"

"I'm sorry, Julie. But I was caught by a visitor, who broke into my room, and took a shower."

"WHO?"

Steffi asked, "What now?"

"Look, can you come over? I think she's looking at me, funny." He insisted.

Julie said, "Right, I'll be right over."

She hung up, as she said to Steffi, "Come on. Akito's in trouble."

Steffi asked, "What about Nanaho?"

Julie placed a white tarp over her, as she said, "Good. If anyone asks, I double as a mortician."

She walked off, as Steffi looked at her. Julie called to her, "LEAVE HER!"

Steffi followed her, heading to Akito's apartment, from blocks away.

Akito then asked, as Kuon stared at him, blushing at him, in romantic fashion.

"Such. A. Hunk." She beeped.

Akito asked, "Uh, why are you naked?"

Kuon said, "Well, my old clothes were gone, and I had to go out somewhere to this place… but unfortunately, I grabbed some spare clothes. You wouldn't have any extra clothes for me, baby."

"Baby?! Uh, I don't have female clothes, but you are of my size… not counting your-. AHEM!"

Kuon blushed, as she went to him, "Aw, so sweet."

She hugged him, as Akito gasped, "WHAT THE-? GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She asked him, "Are you my savior?"

He asked, "Savior?"

"I'm being hunted down, by an evil woman… but I don't recall how and when…"

"Oh, so you're scared to go out?"

"Not really. I am simply shy… even in this state."

She beeped, as she whispered, " _When the cherry blossom petals of magic fall, romance is in bloom. Anything can happen…_ "

He asked her, "What was that?"

Kuon said, as she stepped back, "OH! It's nothing… Sorry, I-. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. It's suddenly so…"

"Wait… Are you… a robot?"

"Yes and no…" Kuon explained, "I was human, once, before I was turned into an android, by that evil woman. But… my mind refused to be obedient and autonomous. So, I fled, until that bad woman captured me and my friend…"

"Do you know who she is?"

"No… It's hard to say."

Akito said, as he requested to her, "Don't worry. I'm going to protect you, either way."

"Ha-ha! You're so funny."

"Thanks. I don't know why someone wants to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, _new boyfriend_."

Akito gasped, "Boyfriend? UH…"

He then thought, "Kanade's not around, maybe I can play along, until we can sort this out."

What he doesn't know was that Kanade, Akito's girlfriend, is the evil woman that Kuon wants to be away from.

He smiled, "You know, I'm not sure about the boyfriend part… but it's almost like you're actually alive."

She blushed, "Yeah… _Almost_."

Kuon laughs robotically, as Akito laughed with her, "Wow, you have a very funny laugh."

Meanwhile, at the lobby, Julie asked the hotel clerk, "Sir, has an Akito Sohma returned here?"

He looked at the dossier and said, "Uh, yes, he has. He's in Room 507. Any reason?"

Julie said, "I'm a friend of his… and this woman behind me, she's a knucklehead."

Steffi huffed, smacking her back, "Cut it out."

The clerk asked, "You know, a girl came here and asked for 507, too. But he was gone, at the time, so I gave her Room 506."

"506? What did she look like?" Julie asked.

Clerk explained, "I cannot say what she is, but she goes by the name Lucy Dobie."

Steffi shivered, "Whoa… Julie, you don't think…"

Julie said, "Must've been a pseudonym for Kuon Ginga, I think. Sir, thanks for your time."

They went to the elevator, as they headed to the fifth floor. As they went up, Steffi huffed, "Slowest elevator ever… Are you packing weight, Jules?"

Julie said, "Believe me, that's like 500 tons. I still weigh a wafer thin 140. Makie's bionics are lightweight, but very flexible. Unlike your knockers…"

Steffi scowled, "HEY! I'm 135! And my weight is very precious! Besides, these aren't fake! They usually weight about 5 ounces."

"Try five _pounds_."

"Oh, yeah? And you gained 12 kilos, last week!"

Julie blushed, as her forehead turned blue. She moaned, "Can we not…?"

They arrived at the fifth floor, as Julie said, "Alright, stay behind me, Stef. I'll handle this one. 502… 503… 504… 505… Ah-ha! 507."

She thought, as she said, "But still… someone in this hotel came here, and asked for Akito? Did Kuon come here, all by herself, or was someone trying to get him? Or it could be his new girlfriend."

She heard robotic laughing, from behind the door, as she gasped, "Oh, my god…"

Steffi asked, "What? Who's in there?"

Julie knocked the door, but saw the door has been unlocked. She entered, as she saw Akito, laughing with Kuon. Julie gasped, as she shut the door. She was pale blue, as Steffi asked, "Uh, Julie… You alright?"

Julie panicked, "It's her. How did she-? It-, It doesn't make any sense!"

Steffi whispered, "Well, she is an android, installed with _your UNITY_ and _my_ CD-ROM. Besides, I want it back."

"You got the digital version on your computer! Why do you want it back?"

"I don't know. Soundtrack rips?"

Steffi opened the door, as she called, "Yoo-hoo~! Akito~!"

Akito gasped, as Kuon smiled, "Oh, company?"

Akito panicked, "Uh… Julie… Steffi… It's not what you think…"

Steffi was pale blue, as well, as she gagged, "Naked…"

She fainted, as Julie gasped, "HEY! STEFFI! WAKE UP! Steffi?"

Akito shivered, as Kuon giggled, "Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. You are so funny, girls."

He sighed, "I'm dead…"

 **XXXXX**

Kuon was fully clothed in Julie's spare red shirt and beige pants, as Julie said to Akito, "What the fuck is _she_ doing here?"

Akito said, "Julie, you don't understand. This girl came into my apartment, and she wanted to be protected."

Julie whined, "WHY? This girl is laced with Tohru Honda's evil essence!"

"SO? Tohru's dead! And she didn't deserve it, being evil!"

Steffi was passed out, on the couch, as Julie said, "I know. But she was in trouble. There's an escape convict on the loose, and the whole girls in Miyagami Toyland Hell… and Kanade Jinguji is loose!"

Akito asked, "Kanade Jinguji? As in _MY_ Kanade?"

Julie asked, "WHAT?"

Kuon blushed, "Akito. You know of her?"

Akito said, "She's no one, alright? Just a friend. But you're so cute."

Kuon blushed, as she spoke robotically, "Oh, Akito. Every time I am complimented, I get another highlight in my eyes!"

He said, "Uh… You're pretty~!"

Kuon blushed, as he continued, "And you're so agreeable!"

Kuon was ecstatic, as Julie asked, "Uh, freak show… Why is she-?"

Akito said, "This is private. We should talk outside. Kuon, wait for me."

Julie nudged Steffi, and then said, "Hey, Stef. Stef?"

Steffi was still passed out, as she huffed, "Okay. Screw her."

Akito and Julie went to the hallway, as Kuon giggled, "Oh, what a man."

Outside, Akito explained to her, "I don't know. I was home, expecting a call from my girlfriend, and yet _this_ mysterious woman came in, used my shower, and called me _New Boyfriend_. And yet, she's a robot, who was once human!"

Julie scoffed, "Yeah. A like-."

She gasped, as she whispered, "The CD-ROM… Steffi, you idiot…"

Julie said, "Akito, I know she's acting that way, but it's because of her personality that has been erased a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"I never told you this, but I had to install _Project UNITY_ into her, to maintain her features and bodily functions. It's a device that can fix up all types of robots, through independence and capabilities. And as luck would have it, Kuon Ginga was test subject #1."

"Unity? You mean, as in _harmony_?"

"Well, we have to maintain a race of mechanized people, aliens, mutated creatures, and even the human race in line, do we, eh?"

"Yeah, but-."

"Relax. She's harmless. Of course, some of her psyche is a bit misplaced, but we can fix that. Yeah."

She then asked him, "So, what do you mean _MY_ Kanade, meaning she is yours."

Akito said, "Oh, well, I can't bother Kuon. Kanade's my girlfriend."

Julie barked, "KANADE JINGUJI?! AS IN THE KANADE JINGUJI THAT TERRORIZED HER OWN ISLAND, ESCAPED PRISON ISLAND, AND IS ON THE LAM, IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"

Akito asked, "Uh, Julie? Why are freaking out?"

She calmed down and said, "Sorry. I had a rage of fit, eh. Anyway, Kanade Jinguji is the real cause of this. I'm okay with this _Kuon-Bot_ being your new girlfriend, but Kanade Jinguji is bad news. She almost caused a commotion in _Galleria Mall_ , in MY home country – Canada! She's trouble, Akito. And she escaped prison, just for revenge! I know so, since she still has Honda's evil essence."

"You really think so? I don't think Kanade is that bad. Tohru Honda's dead, and her spell has to be broken, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I don't trust escaped cons in cities, eh. Just be careful, alright?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Kanade Jinguji, I can trust. She only came here to see _me_ , if she even _did_ escape incarceration."

Julie said, "Well, I'm taking Kuon with me, for repairs. After that, we're getting you and her out of here. I have to stay here and get Nanaho fixed up."

They went inside, as Kuon blushed, "Hello, sweetie."

She winked, as Akito blushed. Julie said, "Alright, drop the act! Kuon, you can come with me. But first, I need your disc that we downloaded for your-."

Kuon opened her chest panel and gave the CD back to Julie. She said in a robotic voice, "Is this it? I was to return it, but there was more data than I needed. It reminded me of home."

Julie said, "Uh, yeah. Thanks."

She woke Steffi up, as she said, "Here. Here's your stupid Dating Sim disc."

Steffi giggled, "GLEE!"

Akito asked, but Julie said, "We had to download a personality into her, somewhere, but Steffi's Date Sim game was the closest we could find."

Akito said, "… … …kay…"

Kuon said to Steffi, "Oh, Steffi, is it? Thank you for giving me a life."

Steffi asked, "Uh, is she for real?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in AAW HQ, Yagi was busy, examining the schematics of Kanade Jinguji, including her life stats, bios, and her genetic coding. Kazuto returned, as he finished with the report of sending out an all-points bulletin on Jinguji.

Yagi said, as she finished, "Iizuka, take a look at this."

Kanade's body on the computer shows that her entire skin and joints are made of the hardest chrome and diecast metal. It also says that it's bulletproof.

"Raging Heavy Weapons Guys on an Ubercharge in Siberia! No wonder our bullets deflected off her." Yagi recited, "She's like a T-800…"

Kazuto huffed, "And _ruined_ what was a popular line in a movie…"

She huffed, "Oh, knock it off. She's not a Terminator… but rather a knock-off. How The Gang defeated her, I have no clue… but in my estimation, before Kanade was battling them, she must've upgraded herself, thanks to Onigiri's evil soul."

Kazuto said, "That, or used an armory spell."

Yagi sighed and said, "Iizuka, it looks like we're going for the big guns on this one. You _will_ forgive me on this."

He gasped, "You don't mean?"

Yagi said, "Yep. I'm afraid we'll have to use Narue for this one, since she helped stop an army of zombies, rescuing a young man."

He said, "I haven't seen her in months, after I was elected President. I wonder if she'll know."

She said, "She'll know."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at another location in Japan, Narue Nanase, a girl in her white uniform with a red ascot and a blue skirt, got a phone call from Yagi. She answered, "Yagi? You want to hire me for a mission? I'm so glad you called me, after my photo shoot. Yeah? What? Kanade Jinguji? Oh, yes. I've heard of her. Shame that she went evil… like that witch, Hanajima… Uh-huh… Okay. Yes, sheesh, I'm coming over. Also, do you have her last known location?"

She hung up, as she said, "Sweet. A mission with Kazu~! Oh, this is so awesome~!"

She changed out of her clothes and changed into her attire, from the time she stopped those Kagura Sohma Zombies; a red jacket with jeans, and a pink halter top. She then called her employees and said, "Hello, I'm going out for a bit. I got a request from AAW."

She left, as she entered the parking lot, getting on a red motorcycle. She headed to AAW HQ, hoping to meet her boyfriend and friend.

* * *

Hours later, Akito was sitting in the couch, as he was very upset. He whispered, "Kuon… Does she love me, or is she bullshitting me?"

He looked at the address to Kanade's new location, and then said, "Kanade… I should go meet her."

He got up and said, "Poor Kanade. Running from the police, escaped from prison, and all that jazz… but she is like scared or something. I wonder if Julie was lying about her records. Anyway…"

He left the hotel, as he agreed to find Kanade, in her new address, 8815 Tate Street.

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, Kuon was being repaired fully, while Julie finished up. Kuon then smiled and said, as she sat up, "Thank you for fixing me, my darling master. My darling boyfriend has to be waiting for me…"

Julie said, "Yeah. About that… So tell me, do you know of a Kanade Jinguji?"

Kuon said, "No. Memories deleted. But they are recovering, as we speak."

"Okay. Do you have _any_ memories of your past?"

Kuon tried to remember, as she still remembered how she was turned into an android, by Kanade. But the rest was a blur. She spoke, "Kanade Jinguji made me a robot, out of fun. Once she nabbed me, fixed me up, she went to Nanaho, next."

"Nanaho?"

"Yes. The girl over there. Nanaho Kinjo."

"Oh. Anyway, we're good to go. But if you have _any_ memories that returned, come to me. And also, take care of Akito Sohma."

"Yes, Julie. My master."

"I'm not your master, eh!"

"Sorry. But you did revived me from the dead."

"Well, technically-."

Kuon blushed, as she spoke, robotically, "This new file you gave me, it does wonders to my heart. I am at 220% working capacity, unlike before, which was 110%."

Julie smiled, "Good to hear. But just keep away from Kanade Jinguji, if you're suffering from post-amnesia."

"I won't."

She stood up and went back to the hotel. Julie said, "Also, I'm gonna go fix Nanaho for you, and see what we can work with."

Kuon already left, as Julie began working.

 **XXXXX**

Narue arrived at AAW HQ. She entered the door, and headed to the elevator. She went up to Kazuto & Yagi, but was stopped by Agent Superball, who was blocking the entrance to the offices.

"Hello, Miss Nanase. Big fan; not much on dancing."

She bowed, "Good day, sir."

He said, "I am Agent Superball, AAW C-Squad Agent and President Iizuka's cabinet member."

"President?" She asked, "My Kazu is President of Earth?"

He said, "Yes, ma'am. He and Miss Yagi are expecting you, but they are pretty busy…"

He got a message from his headset, as he concluded, "Miss, Agent Yagi and Mr. President gave you clearance. You are to see them, now."

Narue bowed, "Thank you."

She went in, as Kazuto waved, "Narue~!"

Narue ran to him, but grabbed his collar and shook him angrily. She roared, "PRESIDENT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE PRESIDENT?"

Kazuto moaned, "Wait, Narue… I was only-."

Yagi said, "Nanase. We need your help."

Narue let go of Kazuto, as she said, "If it's about Jinguji, I'm in. It's a shame what I'll do to a big fan of mine."

Yagi showed the files Kanade Jinguji to Narue, as she explained, "She was last seen, escaping Dragoon City, and lost in the entire suburb area, heading southwest. We sent out an all-points bulletin, in case she shows up on our radar."

Narue said, "And? What does that have to do with me?"

Yagi said, "I hear you once helped stop Tohru Honda's evil scheme."

Narue said, "That was because that witch, Hanajima, was a robot slave!"

Yagi said, "Hanajima? Saki Hanajima… I see. Okay, tell me what you did."

Narue explained the whole story, starting with a horde of zombies, leading to a song and dance routine to subdue them. Kazuto listened on, as Yagi was amazed by the whole story. Yagi even learned of a man Narue rescued, named Akito Sohma.

 **XXXXX**

Speaking of, Akito was driving to 8815 Tate Street, a small apartment complex, made of brick. Kanade waved to him, from the window, as she said, "Over here, sweetie~!"

Akito stepped out and went inside, heading to the second floor of the apartment.

Meanwhile, out of town, Kuon returned to the hotel that Akito stayed in, and waited in Room 506, her appointed room. As she waited, she suddenly started to remember a lot of things, including her past, when she was in the Best Student Council. She also remembered how she and Kanade drifted apart, only for her to become a singing sensation… but it didn't last, when she was almost killed in a freak accident. Kuon whispered, as she said, "Who am I? What am I?"

Her memories were catching up, as she tried her hardest. She then flicked her hair back and it changed color. Her light brown hair became a golden blonde. She did not notice it, but she suddenly held her skin, shaking off her past.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	3. Chapter 3

Back at AAW HQ, Yagi said to Narue, "That's an interesting story. I never knew Akito Sohma wanted a life to live."

Narue said, "He told me that he was given advice from Tohru Honda, before she went bad, and said that he wants to live for the moment, and just live… He is terminally ill, but manages to remain healthy, through life."

Yagi asked, "Uh-huh… And he's out hunting down demonic foes and zombies, all for game?"

"Not really."

"I get it."

She insisted, "Well, knowing Akito, he might be in danger, since he may know about Kanade Jinguji."

Narue stated, "Well, he told me, after I rescued him, that he has a girlfriend, during his hunt. That was Kanade, alright. And he even stated that Kanade was lost in the middle of carnage, presumed dead."

Yagi asked, "REALLY? You mean Kanade, before being evil, was consumed by the AU Mind Fuck, the Moji Mikisa? And before you ask, Agent Cooke told me all about it, beforehand."

"Ouch." Narue laughed.

Yagi asked, "Where was Akito seen last?"

Narue explained, "Well, he usually resides in a small hotel, near the corner of Straight and Narrow, blocks away. OH! Here, I usually get his number to his cellphone. I also have the address. That's in case I want to do promo shoots."

Kazuto said, "That's a relief. I thought you'd be a target for infidelity."

Narue huffed, "Kazu, you know I'd never cheat on you; especially for a sickly man who kills zombies."

Yagi was given the address, as she said, "721 Souse Street. SOUSE STREET?! Great day in the morning! That's nearby! And 721 Souse Street is blocks away!"

Kazuto said, "What else is new?"

Narue said, "We should go see him, right away."

Yagi said, "Good idea. I have a bad feeling about his personality and lifestyle, and that he's dating an escaped convict."

 **XXXXX**

At the apartment complex, Akito and Kanade kissed each other, as Kanade said, "It's good to finally see you, all alone."

Akito smiled, "It's good, for you, at least. I was worried."

Kanade said, "Yes. I had to escape from the police, all because they wanted me dead."

"Wait… Was it about a speeding ticket?"

"URK! Uh… Well… I'm just a normal looking girl and-. UH…"

She gulped, as he asked, "Kanade… is there something you're hiding?"

She then sighed and said, "Well, I guess there are a lot of things about me. I am made this way, because…"

She sobbed, "I'm a freak! I was made this way, because of that evil woman, Tohru Honda!"

Akito gasped, "WHAT? YOU KNOW OF HONDA?"

She smiled, as she wept, "Yes. But since she's dead, I can finally relate that we're together again. I was a slave to her… and… LOOK AT ME!"

She turned around and showed her back, with has a battery panel. She said, "I have batteries. She turned my entire home, Miyagami Academy, into a personal Toyland… turning my friends and myself into dolls. And I'm one of them…"

He asked, "And you never told me? Then, why were you in jail?"

"Huh?"

"Julie told me that you were in jail. Was it for a crime you didn't commit?"

"Uh, no. I was… Well, it was a crime I committed, but couldn't, because I knew the consequences… and to make matters worse off, my life was ruined… I was stuck in jail, for a crime of _Accomplice of Terror_. THAT IS RIDICULOUS!"

She thought, as she fibbed, " _Fool._ I can't tell him that I ruled my own Toyland, all for revenge…"

She continued, "And then, I decided to leave prison, because you're the only person who'd believe in me."

She turned around and sobbed, "But… I don't think you'd ever speak to me, again… after what that woman did to me. Now she's dead, and it somehow makes me realize that it is my fate… I'm terrible!"

He then said, "It's okay. Tohru was an evil woman, but I met her before that happened. She was very nice, with good words to live by, but deep down, she just wants me to care, and live for it…"

He hugged her and whispered, "I don't believe that you were in jail, over one simple crime that you didn't commit, but I'm glad you're safe… even in this form, as some sort of robotic doll."

Kanade sniffled, "You… You think so?"

Akito kissed her cheek and hugged her, as she was in his chest, bawling lightly. He then let out a concerned look on his face, as he was worried and suspicious about Kanade.

"I don't believe her. She couldn't be that evil. Could she? Deep down, I think she's lying to me."

Minutes later, after kissing each other, Akito went to his vehicle and waved goodbye to Kanade. He also said that she has to lay low, for a few days, until the cops give up looking for her. She agreed and said that she'll be fine, alone. But if somehow her discovery is found, she has to relocate. He waved goodbye and drove away, as Kanade went back inside. She blushed and said, "Oh, my darling man. I'm glad I am with him, and no one else."

 **XXXXX**

Akito returned to Souse Street, and into his room. He opened the door to his room, as he asked, "Kuon? I'm home!"

Kuon blushed, as she was in blonde hair and dark skin. She asked, "Hello, Akito. Welcome back."

Akito asked, "I'm sorry… uh… Who are you?"

Kuon said, "Darling, it's me, Kuon."

"Kuon? Why do you suddenly look like that?"

She sobbed, "I don't know…"

She changed back, as she concentrated, and flicked her long hair. She then said, "It's sort of a quirk that I inherit, being that, in my former life, I was a spy. But my days of spying ended…"

"I see. Incognito?"

"Yeah, sort of…"

Akito said, "Listen… I want to ask you something… It's about the other girl, Kanade Jinguji. You've seen the news?"

She said, as she turned away, "Vaguely. But… I do know of her… I just wished that I'd learn more."

"Well, she's my girlfriend, not you."

"Oh?"

"I'm sorry. But it has to be this way. You have to go back to Julie, and be repaired."

Kuon pleaded, "AKITO! You do not understand! I love you! NOT KANADE! Don't get rid of me…"

She sniffled, as he said, "I know… but… She loves me more, and she's very cute and agreeable. She told me about her life."

Kuon sniffled, as she said, "I know that. She was the one that made me this way… She tried to kill me! …or, at least I think so…"

He asked, "Do you remember what she did? Because Julie told me she escaped prison, for a crime she didn't commit."

She whispered, "No…"

Meanwhile, down in the lobby, the Desoto drove to the entrance, as Yagi parked the car. She said, "Nanase, Iizuka, follow my lead."

They stepped out, as Yagi went in. The clerk welcomed them, as Yagi held her badge up. She said, "Excuse me, sir? AAW. We'd like to know if a Mr. Akito Sohma lives here."

Kazuto said, "Yeah, and mostly because he's a weird guy."

The clerk asked, "Well, he's located in Room 507, on the fifth floor. Any reason why?"

Yagi said, "Just for questioning. We understand that he knows of Kanade Jinguji, AAW's Public Enemy #1; escapee in Prison Island, torturer of souls, and a very bad woman."

The clerk said, "Well, I've heard the news. What does that have to do with Mister Sohma?"

Yagi said, "His very life is in danger! Miss Nanase, behind me, knows of him, too."

The clerk said, as he agreed, "Yes, ma'am. I will let you through. Plus, Miss Nanase is a celebrity here."

Narue blushed, "I came to Souse Street, once, for a dance promo video."

They went to the elevator, as Yagi said, "Fifth floor, please."

They went up the elevator, all the way to the fifth floor.

 **XXXXX**

Back in Akito's room, Kuon smiled, as she calmed down. She said, "Akito… I know you're upset about Kanade Jinguji. And while I'm trying to remember what happened that day… I cannot trust her."

He said, "Yeah, but she's still my girlfriend. And it has been ages, since-."

A knock on the door was made, as Yagi called out, "OPEN UP! ROOM 507?"

He called out, "Yeah? You will have to wait a minute, ma'am! I'm busy with something!"

Yagi called back, from behind the door, "Well, this won't be long! AAW!"

Akito gasped, "AAW?"

Kuon said, "The Gang's affiliates! Oh, my~!"

He called out, "GIVE ME A MOMENT!"

He rushed off with Kuon, as she asked, "Wait, where are you taking me? AAW is a nice group."

He barked, "They are also cops! They can't know about me and you."

He requested, "Seeing you're mechanical, can you shift your skin into metallic skins?"

She blushed, "I sure do. I can also shift my hair into metallic gloss."

She flicked her hair, turning it into a shiny neon pink. Akito said, "Perfect. About your skin…"

Kuon concentrated, and her skin was a solid gold. She then said that she'll pose as a life-size figurine, to avoid being caught. He said to her that once they leave, she's free to move around, again. Kuon waited by the hallway, near the bathroom door and posed, with her left arm out, and her right arm on her hip.

Yagi called out, "I'M BREAKING IN! ON 3, I'M BREAKING IN! 1… 2…"

Akito called, "HOLD ON! DON'T DO IT! I'm coming!"

Kuon remained in place, as Akito whispered, "Stay still…"

Kuon said nothing, as Akito went to the front door. He opened it, as Yagi huffed, "It's about time… jerk."

She entered his room, as Narue waved, "Hi, Akito. Long time, no see."

Akito blushed, "Miss Nanase?"

Yagi said, "Akito Sohma?"

"Yeah."

"My name's Hajime Yagi, I'm from AAW. My partner, Kazuto Iizuka and I-."

Kazuto coughed, "AHEM!"

Yagi sighed, "Iizuka… Fine. My partner, _President of Earth_ , Kazuto Iizuka and I are on the hunt of a wanted fugitive, Miss Kanade Jinguji. Miss Nanase here knows that you know of her."

Akito said, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. She's my girlfriend."

Yagi nodded, "Uh-huh. Would you like me to sit down?"

Akito said, "Not at all. Please sit. I have been worried about Miss Jinguji."

Yagi said, "Well, I wanted to ask you a few questions, concerning that evil woman."

Akito said, "Believe me, I know."

Kazuto stated, "But you don't know the _cold_ truth about her."

Yagi agreed, as she explained, "I'm afraid that your girlfriend is a common thug in AAW. She was President/Director of Miyagami Academy, but was MCUI ( _Mind Control, Under the Influence_ ). And she was turned very evil."

She continued to explain about Kanade's most recent crime, in which she was under Tohru Honda's evil spell, prior to her demise. Akito said that it was all ridiculous, and was told that her and all her friends were mindless and obedient dolls. Narue barked, "That's not true! Kanade told you this?"

Akito said, "Yes. She cried for me, and said that she was a freak."

Yagi stated, "A freak who lies to you."

"Come again?"

"Sir, I'm afraid that your girlfriend was in prison, and broke out, because she did something to her own home… long ago."

Akito complained, "My girlfriend broke out, because of a crime she didn't commit! She was wrongfully incarcerated, despite being in Tohru's evil mind control!"

Kazuto said, "He doesn't know. He has no idea."

Akito asked, "What the hell are you talking about? Uh, Mr. President, sir…"

Yagi nodded, as Narue said, "Tell him."

Yagi stated, as she was upset, "Akito… Your girlfriend, Kanade Jinguji, she _is_ an escaped convict, but her role in Miyagami Academy was her _own_ doing. She's the evil mastermind, behind Miyagami's recent disaster… _She_ was the one that turned her friends into dolls."

Akito gasped, as Kuon, from far away, heard everything. She started to remember, still in a frozen pose, but tried not to flinch.

Narue said, "Would you continue? I have to use the restroom."

Akito said, "Go ahead. I think I should have an explanation to your officer about the lies she told me. Uh, to your left, in the next hallway."

She left, as Akito barked to Yagi, "Look! I have no clue on why you make phony lies at me, but I have proof that Kanade Jinguji is innocent!"

Yagi replied, "Oh, really? I have the dossier of everything that happened, during The Gang's recent expedition to Miyagami Academy, _pre-Onigiri_."

She added, "Also, what happens in AAW, stays there… because sometimes, the missions we make a bit heartbreaking. Though, we are not permitted to share information to civilians, but Narue Nanase _did_ save you from an impossible zombie attack, and she is Agent Iizuka's girlfriend."

He was given the file, as he read through the entire mission report. Kazuto replied, "Narue's _not_ my girlfriend. She's my fiancée."

Yagi said, "I didn't even know you were engaged."

Meanwhile, Narue left the bathroom, as she spotted Kuon, in her metallic statue form. She asked, "Huh? Who's she? A life-sized figurine made of gold? Hmm…"

She looked closely at her, as she said, "Man, Yagi has to see it."

She went back in, as Akito read through the file, only to be devastated by Kuon's role in the tragedy of the mission. Yagi explained that two girls, Nanaho Kinjo and Kuon Ginga, were missing, at the time. Akito said, "Well, yes. She said that she recovered their bodies, and was trying to reawaken them, after Cyndi Manabe delivered them to her."

Kazuto asked, "What was the woman's name? You said _She_."

Akito said, "Julie Saunders. She is my hunting partner in the post-Apocalyptic cities that spawn zombies, like Raccoon City and East Townsend."

Yagi asked, "Saunders?"

Akito said, "She lives a couple blocks away, in a small garage lab, with a ditzy diner girl with huge boobs."

Yagi whispered, "Saunders _and_ Matheson?! What are _they_ doing here?"

Narue returned, as she was pale blue, "Uh, Yagi… There's a doll by the bathroom."

Yagi asked, "What? What kind of doll?"

Akito lied, as he was nervous, "Uh, a figurine that I got from a trip to Cambodia."

Kazuto blushed, "Is it female?"

Narue said, "Yes."

He rushed off, "THIS I GOTTA SEE!"

 **CLAMP!  
** Narue grabbed Kazuto in a headlock and armbar, as she growled, "OH, NO, YOU DON'T, YOU PERVERT!"

Yagi said, "Thank you!"

She asked Akito, "Do you mind if I look at it?"

Akito said, "You may."

She walked to the bathroom door, as she spotted Kuon, by the doorway, in gold skin. She whispered, "Fascinating… But…"

She felt her skin, as it was soft and silky. She stated, "If she were a figurine, she'd be made of plastic, and made in Korea… or Indochina. But I never knew that she's a trinket from Cambodia."

Akito said, "She's one-of-a-kind."

Yagi huffed, "Right…"

She took a picture of it, as she said, "You know, she reminds me of someone, but I just can't place it."

Akito shivered, "What do you mean, officer?"

Yagi replied, "Well, she did remind me of another victim in the AUs. But I can't place her style."

He said, "Yeah, uh… Well, just a coincidence."

Yagi said, "Well, I think we're done here. Mr. Sohma, stay indoors. And also, if you ever see your girlfriend, or know her last whereabouts, please contact me."

He bowed and said, "Yes, ma'am. Sorry for all the conflict."

Yagi then asked, "Incidentally… Hang on."

She called to Narue, as she and Akito returned, "Nanase! Let him go!"

She let go, as Kazuto passed out. Narue gasped, "OH, GOD! I KILLED KAZU!"

Yagi checked his pulse, and said, "No, you didn't. He's passed out."

She then revived him, as Kazuto said, "Ungh… Where am I?"

Yagi said, "We have one more question to ask Akito…"

They sat down, as Yagi asked him, "So, Mr. Sohma, just how did you and Miss Jinguji first met?"

Akito said, "Well, we first met, down in North City, as we were about to have coffee at a café. After coffee, we decided to go for a walk together. But then, all of a sudden, a bomb went off, and most of the citizens were running away…"

 ** _BOOM!  
_** _An explosion occurred, during the North City bombing. Around the time, The Gang, along with Ropponmatsu 1, was disarming the bomb, only for R-1 to cut the red wire, instead of a blue (See Season 3 of Miyazawa & May for more). During the skirmish, a lot of the people in North City ran off, as they ran towards Akito and Kanade, who was walking down the street. The huge screaming crowd separated them, leaving Kanade drowned in a huge crowd swarm. She screamed for her life, as Akito cried out her name._

"After that… I thought she died… seeing that she couldn't have survived the crowd." He ended.

Narue sniffled, as she whispered, "Oh, that's so sad."

Yagi said, "Hold the water works, Nanase. The Gang's _once again_ reckless attitude may have set off a chain of events, leading to Kanade Jinguji's sudden transformation from good to evil. And it's been a year, since you last saw her?"

Akito said, "Well, more than that. But I am happy she's alive… albeit, I refused to believe that she did all that. Tohru Honda made her do it, because she's pure evil… and a false goddess."

Yagi nodded and then said, "I agree. But Kanade's recent behavior, since she recovered from the crowd horde, was naturally slightly hinky… in a mesmeric sense of the term."

Kazuto added, "Shadier like a fat man's ankles…"

Narue asked, "But could Kanade be responsible for all this?"

Yagi said, "Was there any more you'd like to share, sir?"

Akito said, "No. I'm good. But for the record, Kanade and I reunited, but I cannot buy this story, until I have proof… But I hope Kanade understand."

Narue stated, "That may be so… but can an escaped con who abused her own school, as director, ever be _The One_ for you?"

Akito was confused, as Yagi sat up and said, "Well, if you see her, contact us, first. She's a wanted fugitive, and a deadly woman. If you love her, you should trust her, only to know the truth. We'll keep in touch."

They left, as Narue bowed, "Forgive us, sir."

Kazuto added, "And for the record, Kanade is _not_ the right woman for you. There are plenty of fish in the sea… namely the robotic kind."

Narue tugged his ear, as she huffed, "Oh, shut up."

They left, as Akito shut the door. Kuon came out, changed back to her normal skin and hair color, as she was sad. He asked, "Well, why are you sad? They bought it…"

Kuon sniffled, "Some of my memories… they are recovering…"

She stated robotically, "Akito, those officers are right. Everything about Kanade Jinguji is a lie; even the words they said to you. Oh, Akito. I am not an _ordinary_ girl. I am _special_. Your girlfriend, Kanade Jinguji, wanted to delete me and Nanaho. So, I hid in obscurity, and plan to _delete her_."

He gasped, as she continued, "What she did to me… it is not important. What's important is to dump the bucket of bolts of a Jinguji Doll, and date _me_. You and me can be together…"

She beeped in a demonic tone, with her red eyes, " ** _FOREVER!_** "

Akito said, "That's a little creepy… though a red flag, but smart."

He held her face and said, "Let's lie to her. I trust Kanade, with all my life, but even she isn't _that_ evil, turning you into a robot. She turned herself into one, of course."

She asked, "What is the plan, darling?"

He said to her, "Well, let's leave this place. I want you to pack up all our stuff and we'll leave together, in my SUV. While you pack, I'll have to tell Kanade that I'll be hunting for a month or so. And then, I'll stage my death, in order to avoid suspicion."

Kuon asked, "Shouldn't you just dump her?"

He replied, "I don't think rejection isn't her bailiwick. Just do it. First, I have to call Julie, and tell her that I'm leaving."

She said, "Good-good. And also, tell the busty girl I said thanks for awakening me, with that dating sim game."

He nodded, as he went to the phone.

 **XXXXX**

Outside, Yagi was concerned, as she looked at the pic of Kuon, in golden skin, as she was worried. She said, "Something about this girl seemed odd."

Kazuto asked, "Aw. Is that the huge figurine?"

Narue said, "Yes. Scantily-clad, but lifelike."

Yagi said, "Perhaps _too_ lifelike. I'm going back to HQ, and run some tests. Nanase, you and Iizuka sit in the back."

They went in their car, as Yagi drove off. She then explained, "Well, for starters, I'm going to scan this _figurine…_ She's obviously a decoy to be lured away. Also, she may be Kanade Jinguji… or another accomplice."

Narue lied down on Kazuto's lap, as he asked, "You think she might be fake?"

Yagi said, "It's uncertain, but NO ONE can make a lifelike statue with realistic skin… not even those animatronics in _Imagineering_."

Narue relaxed, as she said, "Well, let's hope it isn't anything serious."

Yagi said, "Once I have the results made, we'll ask Julie & Steffi, since _they_ recovered the bodies of Ginga and Kinjo, from a Cyndi Manabe."

Kazuto said, "Shouldn't we ask first, then do the test?"

Yagi replied, "We cannot be so sure. Also, the most important rule in detective work is to use the evidence to leave out any suspicious alibis. And this _poser_ may be a clue, since she's somewhat of a living statue."

Kazuto smiled, "Alright. But we need more gas for the car."

They continued driving, as Narue was passed out. She whispered, "Kazu…"

Kazuto said, "She's had a long day. Should we bring her home?"

Yagi stated, "We may need her."

* * *

At 8815 Tate Street, hours later, Akito was outside, as he called to Kanade, "Kanade~!"

She shouted, "Akito! What a surprise!"

Akito said, "We need to talk! Can I come up?"

"Sure, honey~! Give me fifteen minutes to freshen up~!" She giggled.

He said, "Anytime, sweetheart~!"

He then thought, "Okay… Tell her I went lion hunting, and in one month, I get mauled by a vicious tiger, during my rounds. Kuon will break the sad news to her…"

 _Yagi stated, as she was upset, "Akito… Your girlfriend, Kanade Jinguji, she **is** an escaped convict, but her role in Miyagami Academy was her **own** doing. She's the evil mastermind, behind Miyagami's recent disaster… **She** was the one that turned her friends into dolls."_

He whispered, "Kuon… She's not my girlfriend… or Kanade… but… those lies… Julie says that she escaped prison, Kuon says that she lies, and that female cop says that she caused the problems with Kuon and her friend. It's insufferable. Can I really counteract Kanade with a single white lie?"

 _Narue stated, "That may be so… but can an escaped con who abused her own school, as director, ever be **The One** for you?"_

He groaned, as he said, "Kanade… Say it isn't so… She's a robot, in Honda's evil essence… and controlled in evil hate, abducting Kuon, the girl I somehow loved… But Kanade is my girlfriend. I can't abandon her, after we reunited. But she was evil, and hurt Kuon… and broke out of prison…"

 _Kazuto added, "And for the record, Kanade is **not** the right woman for you. There are plenty of fish in the sea… namely the robotic kind."_

He then felt sad, as he held his chest, "Could I really lose her, forever? Kanade or Kuon? Which one should I choose?"

 _Julie said to Akito, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I don't trust escaped cons in cities, eh. Just be careful, alright?"_

He waited, as he struggled to make the biggest decision of his life.

 **XXXXX**

Back in AAW HQ, Yagi posted the picture of Kuon on the monitor, as she typed in a scan of her profile. She said, "Okay. I got her picture downloaded, and all we need is a full test. I have everyone's profile, from victim to leading agent, all in the AUs. Once we have a matching scan, we will find out that she is nothing but a fake."

Kazuto asked, "Is that so?"

Narue replied, "Yagi, there are a lot of girls like that. How can you tell if it's a fake?"

Yagi finished the scan, as she said, "Done. The eyes don't lie. Also, we may have known her, from before."

Kazuto asked, "Who's _we_?"

Yagi looked at the computer, as it showed it's match.

 _Match found… Identity confirmed… ID Name: Kuon Ginga…_

Yagi shouted, in shock, "GREAT GRINNING HEAD OF WALT DISNEY, WEARING MOUSE EARS, STUFFED IN A RHINESTONE BOWLING BAG! It's…"

Kazuto and Narue gasped, as Kuon Ginga was the statue. Yagi nodded, "Bingo. It seems that Kuon Ginga WAS with Akito, but hiding from Kanade Jinguji, apparently. Somehow, Julie Saunders, an ally to The Gang, repaired her, after she recovered the body, and became sentient."

Kazuto whispered, "Like an animatronic, haunted by the souls of a crying child, murdered by a purple guy."

Yagi shuddered, "The horror."

Kazuto asked, "Where do we start?"

Yagi stated, "We're going back to that place and ask Julie Saunders and Steffi Matheson about their role in the _Jinguji-Ginga-Sohma Love Triangle._ In my opinion, Akito may be losing a girlfriend, but gaining another."

Narue added, "Or it could be that Kanade Jinguji wants Kuon Ginga dead. Yagi, you said that Kanade wants her as her slave, back then."

Yagi replied, "That I know of. But I can't explain how and when."

Kazuto responded, "Well, after that, we need to find the whereabouts of Kanade, before we start going wild on her plastic ass… seeing she is a robot doll, with Onigiri's evil tainted crux."

Yagi smiled, and then said, "That we can arrange, little buddy. Nanase, are you game?"

Narue smiled, "Damn straight! No one can ruin a perfectly good relationship, by lying to him that she got out of prison, to see him! Love has an impact; not by some tainted evil spirit of a woman that almost got me dead!"

Yagi asked, "Do you have any idea what you said? Because it sounded right to me."

Narue pouted, "No… I wish I knew…"

They rushed off, heading back to the area, where Kuon and Akito were hiding out.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Akito arrived at Kanade's apartment, as she blushed, "Oh, Akito. My heart waits for you."

He said, "Kanade, we need to talk… It's about us."

She smiled, "Of course. I am programmed, being I am mechanical, to find anything you say _interesting_."

He explained, "Alright. I want to know… Did you escape prison to see me, yes or no?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was visited by a bunch of cops, and-. Well… that's not important. You see, did you do something, in Tohru's mind control, that made you… malevolent and wicked?"

Kanade said, as she turned away, "My memories were a bit fuzzy, but I think I did. Rino was a good friend, but now that I thought about it, turning everyone into dolls was a bad idea."

"So… You admit it?"

"Yes. But that wasn't my fault. Tohru Honda made me this way."

Akito smiled, and said, "I believe you. I'm sorry that I went and accused you of something you didn't do."

Kanade blushed, as she said, "Aw, how sweet. Shall we make out, my hot and sexy boyfriend?"

He turned away and whispered, "Well… here goes."

He explained, "Kanade, no. Listen, I know it may sound weird, but…"

"Yes? Are you leaving for a while?"

"Yes. Try _forever_. Kanade, I hate to be the bearer of bad news… but… Have you ever had the choice of choosing two things in life, but you don't know which one's right for you? And after the truth, I'm thinking _long-term_ … and maybe be with someone that's a little less… _bleep-bloop_ , or something."

Kanade asked, "Are you… telling me…"

He said, "Kanade, don't take it as a serious thing, but I still love you, you know."

Kanade said in a stern tone, "I don't think you'd understand, Akito. _No one_ loves you more than me. The other ugly girls, as you call them, will just make fun of you!"

"You really think so?"

"I _know_ so!" She scolded robotically, "Besides, we had a deal – You bought me lunch; you carried my stuff; you're _my_ boyfriend! Now shut up and kiss me!"

Akito shivered, as he said, "What's wrong with you, Kanade? What happened to the girl I loved? You've changed."

Kanade glared, "I won't be dumped by you. Akito, you cannot do this. I LOVE YOU!"

She grabbed his collar, and yelled, "You can't! I want you! DO ME! I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Akito said, as he was held up, "I don't like the way you're acting."

She barked, "NO! I won't be dumped! No one dumps Kanade Jinguji! And you find me hot and beautiful!"

"I do! But you've changed!"

"My past life is behind me! I moved on! Lemme be free again! LOVE ME! DO ME!"

"I said NO! I won't kiss you, anymore! I still love you, but it's over!"

Kanade's eyes turned red, as she snarled, "Akito Sohma, you kiss me, now, or I'll-. I'll-. Darn! I had something for this."

Akito cried, "Uh, Kanade, this is different. I can't be with you, anymore. You've gone… well, scary."

She roared, "NO! I CANNOT LEAVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I WANT YOU!"

He cried, "BUT YOU'RE NOT THE KANADE JINGUJI I LOVED!"

"THERE WON'T BE ANOTHER GIRL LIKE ME, AKITO! REMEMBER?"

"YES, BUT THAT'S DIFFERENT!"

She hollered in complete rage, as her eyes went psychotic, "I WON'T LET ANOTHER GIRL **TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME, AKITO! YOU HEAR ME?** "

She raised Akito up, as he cried, "KANADE, CALM DOWN!"

She roared, "YOU'RE MINE, AKITO! NO ONE ELSE'S! **MINE! YOU HEAR ME?** "

He grabbed her waist, as she shouted at him, "AKITO! YOU CANNOT DUMP ME FOR SOMEONE ELSE! **YOU'RE _MY_ BOYFRIEND! MINE! MIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!**"

He reached for her battery pack, and removed the batteries from her. He cried, "ENOUGH! KANADE!"

Her batteries fell from the floor, as Kanade let go of him. She screamed, as she slowed down, " **AAAAAAAA** AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa…"

She bent down, with her arms out, stiff and rigid, with her eyes wide open and her mouth open. Akito gasped for air, as he said, "Man, that was intense."

He looked at the broken down Kanade and said, "I'm sorry, Kanade. I love you, but you're not the one for me. Maybe having a creepy robot girlfriend, who doubles as Tohru Honda's evil minion, wasn't a great idea."

He tossed the batteries away, as he left the apartment. He then said, "I'm going to turn you in to the authorities, after my date with Kuon. After that, we're leaving together… just me and Kuon. Goodbye forever, Kanade."

He shut the door, as Kanade started to spark from her body. She bent up and her eyes twitched in a bright bluish glow. She snarled, in a demonic growl, "Kuon… … … Ginga… … …?"

She remained in place, as the name "Kuon" etched into her mind, as she whispered her name, again and again. Still with Tohru's evil essence, she still remembers how Kuon survived a freak accident she caused, which almost killed her. Akito already drove off in his SUV, as Kanade growled, "Bastard…"

She roared, as she went to the window, seeing Akito disappear, "YOU LEFT ME… FOR HER? YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I'LL KILL YOU… AND _HER_!"

She froze in place and heard a voice, "KANADE JINGUJI! **STOP!** "

She moaned, as she was standing in attention. She beeped, "Yes, master. I can hear you… madame…"

A ghost appeared, in the form of a girl in brown hair and a blue uniform. It was Tohru Honda's evil spirit.

"Are you going to let him talk to you like that, slave?" She hissed.

Kanade responded, "No. Master. Akito Sohma is dating Kuon Ginga… the one I have in my collective, but he's dating her… over me."

Tohru said, "So… Akito's _still_ alive? And Kuon Ginga's a puppet, no more?"

"Yes, madame…"

"No matter. Find them, and then kill them. This is why I made you my slave, Jinguji. I programmed you to control Miyagami Academy, and foolishly kill The Gang, by the one group of people they trust in! And now Akito Sohma, the bastard that pulled my hair, dares to defy me?"

Her ghost shot a dark energy ball into Kanade, as she suddenly started to feel it coursing into her body. Her eyes glowed in an infrared, as she beeped, " _Hello. I am Kanade Jinguji. I am programmed… to kill_…"

"Excellent, slave…" Tohru's ghost said, "Find the girl, and your ex-boyfriend… and if anyone gets in your way, oust them!"

Kanade bowed, "Yes, master."

Tohru's ghost vanished, as Kanade went into the closet. She changed into a white shirt, black jacket, and dark blue jeans. She beeped, as she put on her shades, " _Objective confirmed… Kill Kuon Ginga… Kill Akito Sohma… Kill ALL who defy Onigiri… I am programmed to kill…_ "

She walked off, as she said, "Akito… Kuon… You'll pay. You'll _all_ pay…"

She slammed the door and left to find Akito and Kuon.

 **XXXXX**

Akito packed all the briefcases into the car, as he said, "Kanade might wake up. But the AAW guys will get to her, first. I have sent Julie the message, and she'll be okay with it."

Kuon asked, "What about Nanaho?"

Akito said, "Leave her! Julie will watch over her. Once Kanade is gone, we can run away and live together."

Kuon smiled, as she went to the SUV. She said, "So, where are we going?"

Akito said, "Far, far away… _Away_ from my ex, Kanade. What do you say, _New Girlfriend_?"

Kuon smiled, as she blushed, "Girlfriend?! Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha."

She continued laughing, as Akito and Kuon drove away, with the dark windows rolled up, to avoid being seen. They drove off to a faraway area, miles from civilization. Kanade Jinguji was already on the hunt for them, as AAW was about to ask Julie and Steffi some questions.

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, Julie was on the phone with Akito. "Where have you been? I was worried sick!"

She was given the message that he and Kuon had already left, and is somewhere far from the city. She agreed, as she said to watch over Kuon. She still has her untested UNITY Program in her, as long as she remains safe from Jinguji's grip. She hung up, as Kanade busted the door down. Julie gasped, as she shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK! DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK?"

Kanade said, "Shut up, Dickwad."

She turned to Nanaho, who was in a white tarp, as she said, "Nanaho Kinjo?"

Julie huffed, "Yeah. What about it?"

Kanade said, "Then you know where Kuon Ginga is… Right?"

Julie growled, "Maybe. But I have no idea what you want, _Toymaker_. You just wanted to hurt her _and_ Nanaho, again."

They stared down, as Steffi was cowering behind a table. She whispered, "Julie, please get rid of her…"

Julie whispered, "Shut up."

Kanade asked, "You are not alone."

Julie said, "She's nothing. She can't do anything."

Steffi waved, "Nice badass look, by the way."

Both girls continued to stare down, as Kanade whispered, "Your move. Where's Akito?"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	4. Chapter 4

Julie and Kanade stared down, as Kanade grabbed a shotgun. She said, "Where's Akito, before I shoot you."

Julie said, "Try it."

Steffi called out, "Shoot her, if you like. This girl is a brick wall!"

Julie remarked, "Well?"

Kanade snarled, as she barked, "I'm not kidding! Where's Akito? AND Kuon?"

Julie explained, "You think you know where she is? I can't tell you."

Steffi replied, "Yeah. She got a call from him, as he is far away. But if he told her _where_ , she'd know!"

Julie nodded, "Read a book!"

Kanade huffed, "You smarmy little bitch. YOU die, first…"

Julie barked, "Leave her! It's me you want. Mind explaining why you barged in, wanting your ex-boyfriend?"

Kanade huffed, "I'm angry, because Akito BROKE UP with me! And for a floozy that you recovered…"

Steffi laughed, as Kanade glared at her. Steffi coughed and tittered, "Uh… Too soon?"

Julie huffed, "I did. Because she was tainted by _your_ sick act."

"Where did you get them?"

"I don't have the right to tell you, but you sure need to know some answers. Answers that you _won't_ get from me."

Kanade held the shotgun to her head and said, "Maybe your _boomstick_ will cooperate, when I blow your head off your body."

Julie explained, "These bodies were recovered, _after_ AAW quarantined your island, under the guidance of your sick essence of Onigiri. Because of you, these two girls, and two others that Kona Force 7 knows, are made this way. I _wanted_ to recover them, after what Onigiri did, and you acted as her puppet."

"I'm not a puppet… I'm more of a businesswoman, obeying the Age of Tohru Honda. I _am_ Director of Miyagami Academy."

"You expect me to believe that? You're a fucking monster."

Kanade said, as she aimed the shotgun at her, "I am guilty. But what's done is done… and you dare not interfere in Tohru Honda's defiance. _Now…_ give me Nanaho, so I can revive her. Believe me… She is helpful… to finding Kuon."

Julie growled, "You make me sick."

Kanade roared, "GIVE ME NANAHO!"

Julie approached a red button, from under the table, as she taunted, "You want her… come and GET HER!"

She pressed the button, as Nanaho was surrounded by a white force field. Steffi backed up, as she gasped, "D-d-dafuq?"

Kanade smirked, "Big mistake… bitch."

 **BANG!  
** Julie was shot in the face, point blank, as she backed away. She was a bit singed, as Kanade gasped. Her entire head remained, invulnerable by the shotgun fire. Her face left very little chrome spots. Julie snarled, " _You_ made the biggest mistake… bitch." She then spat out a couple of shotgun pellets, as she smirked.

Kanade gasped, "A CYBORG?"

Julie said, "Didn't hurt."

Steffi gasped, "Julie? You okay, man?"

Julie swatted the shotgun off her hands, as she tackled her down. She started to punch at Kanade's face, as she roared, "YOU PSYCHO DROID!"

Kanade easily kicked her off, throwing her through the wall. She stood up, as she looked at Steffi. She nervously cringed, "Uh, don't hurt me…"

Kanade huffed, "I don't mind _Little Miss Cyborg_ being on my ass. But I have YOU to help me find Akito."

Steffi asked, "Uh, can this wait, until next to never?"

She grabbed her hair and hollered, "WHERE IS AKITO?"

Steffi shrieked, "I DON'T KNOW!"

Julie got up and tackled her down. Julie strangled at Kanade, as Kanade clubbed her in the stomach. Kanade has her tackled down, as Steffi cried, "JULIE! KICK HER ASS!"

Julie called out, "You know, _you_ could help me out, Steffi!"

"Against _two_ cyborg girls, i.e. including you? HELL NO!" Steffi whined, cowardly hiding behind the table.

Julie landed a barrage of swift punches to her face, welting Kanade a bit. She moaned, as Julie landed a swift kick to her head. Kanade fell to the floor, landing on her hands. She growled, as she said, "Somehow the bionics in you has made you strong."

Julie said, "Strong enough to kick _your_ plastic ass, you bionic Barbie. Come on! Round 2? Or better yet, Death Battle!"

Kanade said, "I came for Nanaho _and_ Kuon, _and_ revenge on my ex, Akito… I want their whereabouts…"

Julie asked, "You think finding Akito will make you happy, and killing him? It's a full-time job, but even I know my grudges. Peter Giese is a shit-eating idiot, and I have ways… but this isn't like mine. _Yours_ is fucked up."

Kanade sobbed, "He shouldn't have broken up with me. Akito was my one true love. THAT HUSSY, KUON GINGA! She stole my Akito AWAY!"

Steffi said, "God! She's worse off than Mayura _or_ Seina! Uh, _they_ , too, have boyfriend issues."

Julie added, "And granted, Seina lost her love, on a bet, and Mayura _never_ got a decent boyfriend. Where's the fun at that, eh?"

She stated, "You have two choices, Jinguji. Give up now, or face consequences."

Kanade growled, "I want Kuon. Where is she? I want to find her, right now."

Julie barked, "What part of "NO" do you not understand?"

A voice called, "I believe she is as stubborn as a marmoset on cocaine."

It was Yagi, as she aimed a gun at Kanade. She said, "Jig's up, Jinguji. _This time_ , we're taking you down!"

She called, "Miss Saunders, step back!"

Julie said, "Uh, Kanade's immune to firearm."

Yagi barked, "Don't you think I know that?"

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!  
** Kanade was shot in the face, but the bullets bounced off at her. She growled, as she brushed them off, "I'd listen to your cyborg friend. She took a shotgun blast in the face, and remained whole."

Julie said, "Sort of. If that was a big enough explosive shell, it'll take years to have my hair grow back. She's lucky she singed most of my skin off."

"By the Big Rig of Optimus Prime!" Yagi gasped.

Julie smiled, "That's right, genius."

Steffi asked, "I thought she already knew."

Yagi aimed her gun at Kanade and said, "Bullets may not affect you, but I can still shoot you, for not cooperating."

Kanade stared down, as she turned to each girl. She growled, as she looked through a window. She then said to Yagi, "I'll be back."

 **SMASH!  
** She dove out the window, as Kanade ran off in a swift sprint. Yagi fired at her, but kept missing. She roared, "JINGUJI!"

Julie huffed, "Not my fault. She broke the window."

Yagi asked, "Miss Saunders… Was that-?"

Julie said, "It is. And yes, she's gone mad. Kanade Jinguji wants Kuon Ginga _and_ Akito Sohma."

Yagi asked, "And?"

"That's it. That purple-haired asshole wants revenge, after her ex-boyfriend dumped her."

"Ooooooh. I take it that she didn't take the break-up well."

Steffi smiled, "Your words. That robot girl has no respect for true love."

Julie asked, "You're Yagi, The Gang's ally? We met when Topher tried to persuade Steffi, last month."

Yagi said, "Yes, ma'am. Hajime Yagi, A-Squad. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Julie smiled, "Sure thing, eh. Steffi will make you and your friends some tea."

Steffi huffed, "No."

Julie barked, "Steffi…"

Steffi whined, "WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME?"

Kazuto and Narue were hiding behind a wall, a bit timid. Julie said, "I said that everyone gets some tea, since your friends are there. They must be ragged over the whole Kanade Jinguji thing."

"I'm ragged, too! Don't _I_ get a break?" Steffi cried.

Yagi said, "Pass. We won't be long. We need to know about why you harbored two survivors of this _Miyagami Toyland_."

Steffi sighed in relief, "Thank you…"

Julie said, "Well, not much, but after I heard about it, I asked a friend to bring me some survivors. And as luck would have it, she gave me two girls – _Kinjo and Ginga_. As you can see, in this force field I create, Nanaho Kinjo was one of the victims I have been working on."

"And Ginga?"

"She was my best work. Although she was tough to repair, her body remained sturdy. I even added a special mix of her programming, to assure her freedom."

"And that is?"

"Project UNITY. It's an untested device that is capable for working on all types of robots. This device, when installed, makes the user independent and working in full capacity. This device, when activated, will make the robot person sentient, but in a nicer way."

Yagi asked, "And what sort of sentient features does it have?"

Julie replied, "It's a codec. Kuon was the first to test it out, and already, she is slowly working her independence, since Kanade Jinguji made her a freak. If prolonged in the project's functionality, her memories of her old life will suddenly increase. And with it, she will continue her function, as if she was once human. This usually works, if the android or fembot was once a human being, like me."

Kazuto smirked, "If Deadpool or Wolverine can see you now…"

Julie added, "Of course, adage of personality data must also be required. And during the test run, _Miss And_ here used her favorite PC game inside Kuon, making her a stereotypical Shoujo heroine."

Steffi blushed, and then tittered, "My bad."

Narue asked, "But I don't get it. What does Akito have to do with all this? He is Kanade's boyfriend."

Yagi said, "Ex-boyfriend. Somehow our target does not like being dumped, and cannot take heartbreak, easily."

Steffi said, "Believe me. She's a fucking psycho!"

Julie replied, "Well, that may be so, but I recently had a call from him, before Kanade arrived. Somehow, she has hated the idea of trying to grasp her."

Yagi replied, "Well, we're on the case, into finding Kanade, before she even tries anything funny."

Julie smirked, "Good luck. Kanade is bulletproof, like a Terminator. Albeit _not_ like Arnold…"

Kazuto added, "All the time…"

Julie said, "She has the same bodily features as the T-800."

She typed in the computer, as she showed a schematic of Kanade Jinguji's robot body, "I managed to hack into her personal files, before she bolted. I may look like an Engineer and Technician, but I'm also a computer hacker. Okay, maybe not, but I _am_ a cyborg."

Steffi added, "And a very dangerous one."

Narue asked, "Cyborg? You're not an android?"

Julie laughed, "I WISH! You can thank Mistress Asswipe for making me a monster… and a monster that can kick ass."

Steffi said, "Makie Sasaki ruined her body, but she seemed okay with her cybernetics."

Julie said, "A-ha… Okay. Here. Says here that she's made a strong titanium alloy that can easily bounce a bullet off. But her only weakness in the gunfire is her eyes. Her breasts, that's another story… but it seems that 9mm bullets can pierce into her chest, like a pinot."

Kazuto asked, "So, using a BB gun is out of the question?"

Julie said, "No. BB pellets won't work on a K-850."

Yagi asked, "A K-850?"

Julie viewed the full blueprints, as she said, "Fuck. I knew I've known that cyborg doll from somewhere. The Jinguji Conglomerate. They made an artificial intelligent cyborg, built to preserve peace and lead a paradise in Miyagami Peninsula. Enter the K-850… a one-of-a-kind combat android, built to preserve the peace. Never thought it was Kanade Jinguji, herself…"

Yagi whispered, "My god. So she _is_ a Terminator."

Kazuto laughed, "Called it!"

Julie said, "Not just any cyborg… this cyborg is built to make people happy. However, a fault in her programming made her into an emotional wreck. She was once cosigned to be a part of an all-boys academy, but was turned down, because her emotions were acting up. And then… enter Onigiri…"

Steffi said, "Kanade was given that evil essence in her, only to turn her entire friends into robots, like her. Dolls, indeed. She must've made a collective of K-850 drones."

She blushed, "I think."

Yagi then remembered a part of The Gang's most recent discovery, long ago.

 _Back at Miyagami Academy (from Season 5), Mizuki and Peter, with Pucchan in hand, entered the dark room, which has a machine inside. It was motoring around, glowing in a magnetic pulse._

 _"Dude, it reminds me of my air conditioner," he said._

 _Mizuki said, "It must_ _be the source of the mask wearing powers to be. Still, though, I hope it works."_

 _Peter asked, as he grabbed the lever, "Dude, this is easy!"_

 _He flipped the switch, as the motor was turned off. Mizuki said, "Good job, Big Guy."_

 _She kissed him on the lips and said, "You did right…"_

 _The switch flipped back, as the motor powered off. He gasped, "Uh, oh… Dude, I think it flipped back."_

 _Pucchan said, "It's cool. You only needed to flip it once to deactivate it, and flip it twice to reactivate it."_

 _Mizuki asked, "So, what happens if we flip it, thrice?"_

 _Peter said, "I'm not going in there."_

Yagi said, as she pondered, "Could it be that The Gang shut off the device that controls a hive-mind program for the K-850? If so, they prevented Kanade from a repeat of _Skynet_."

Narue asked, "So, if Akito and Kuon die in Kanade's hands, uh, the K-850's, what happens? Will we see a world, controlled by a robotic utopia, like Skynet?"

Yagi added, "Will it cause chaos and carnage in the AUs, leading to Armageddon, as Tohru Honda wants it?"

Kazuto concluded, "Will it affect my Presidency?"

Julie barked, "I _wish_ I knew, I _don't_ have the slightest idea, if and when, and yes."

Kazuto said, "Shocking. That Terminator Gynoid is going down!"

Yagi said, "But how? This robot is made of the same materials as a T-800."

Steffi said, "Well… Julie, I think I have a clue on what stops Kanade."

Julie asked, "And that is?"

Steffi said, "Well, remember when you told me to deliver those shotguns to Akito? Well, I feared about those robots you brought in, so…"

She said, as she whispered into Julie's ear, "Well, you see…"

Julie barked, as she was mortified, "STEFFI?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Steffi sobbed, "I CAN'T HELP IT! I did see _Terminator: Salvation_!"

Julie said, "I see. But I think she's onto something. Yes. I think this may be the answer to stopping K-850, once and for all."

Julie snarked at Steffi, "And by the way, that movie sucked."

Yagi stated, "Now, hold on a minute. We're not going to kill her, are we?"

Julie said, "We can't arrest her. You have any other plans?"

Narue shivered, "Ew… I hate guns…"

Yagi said, "Nanase, I'm sorry. But it's the only way. We have to rack up our ammunition for the final battle."

Kazuto cheered, "YAY, FIREARMS!"

Steffi said, "But first, we have to locate Miss K-850's whereabouts. It's not hard to find, since she's a cyborg, parodied out of a _Governor_ sci-fi fic."

Julie said, "Uh, Arnie's an EX-gov."

"I like calling him _Governor_."

"Point taken, eh."

Yagi said, "One question… Can this K-850 be located easily?"

Julie responded, "Like a tracking device? Oh, there's no need. Scanning a K-850 is easy to spot, using the right tech. Once a K-850 powers down, after being lost, she can spot herself, through a satellite camera, and her location is pinpointed on the monitor. However, since she has no chance of shutting down, because Akito broke up with her, we're going to have to find her location… the _hard way_."

Narue asked, "And Kuon?"

Julie said, "She's built in the same production, when Kanade abducted her. So finding _her_ is like a needle in a mound of snow in Manitoba."

Yagi remarked, "Or a sweet pickled plum in a thousand-acre pickled pepper patch."

She said, as Narue was confused, "Don't look at me. It's the detective in me. Saunders, hack into her mainframe."

Julie said, "On it!"

She began to hack into the computer, looking for Kanade and Kuon.

Yagi said, "Pray to god we find Akito. HIS life is at stake. Rejection isn't in her circuits; the K-850's, I meant."

Kazuto asked, "Seriously? She hates breakups? Imagine what Narue and I would be like, if she'd break up with me."

Narue laughed, "Not bloody likely."

 **XXXXX**

Down in the middle of nowhere, Kanade was walking down the streets, as she spotted a motorcycle gang. They were wearing black leather vests and denim jeans. One man, who was bald, with a patch for _President_ on his cut, said to her, "Hey, sweetheart. Lost somewhere?"

Kanade asked the man, "President."

Johnny said, "That's _President_ Klebitz to you! What do you want, sweet tits?"

She looked at his motorcycle and said, "Your bike. I want it."

Johnny laughed, "Oh, you want a ride?"

Kanade said, "No. Your bike. I want it. Give me the bike."

Johnny huffed, "What was that?"

She said, as she grabbed his arm, tightly, "Your bike. Hand it over."

Johnny shoved her down, as he barked, "Fuck you, asshole!"

He called his fellow bikers, as they surrounded her. Johnny smirked, "Nowhere to run, lady. NO ONE touches my bike."

Clay said, "You don't mess with the Lost M.C.!"

Kanade stood up and hissed, "You four… Are there others?"

Johnny said, "Jimmy, Clay, Terry… Fix that bitch."

She said, "Wrong."

She held up a shotgun and said, "Die."

Johnny gasped, as he ordered, "KILL HER!"

 **BANG!  
** She killed Johnny, as the other bikers held up guns. They fired at her, only the bullets were bounced off her. She snarled, as she fired at Jimmy in the head, shattering his head and neck into bloodied mulch. Clay ran off, frightened, but Kanade blasted his head, clean off. Terry cried, as he was on the ground, horrified, as he crawled down, "WAIT! HERE! Take it!"

He threw her the keys to his bike, as she said, "Thank you."

He ran off, heading to his bike. But Kanade shot Terry in the back, with a shotgun. Terry fell dead, as she said, "Lost. Found dead."

She went on Fitz's bike, as she revved up the motorcycle. She drove off, looking for Akito & Kuon, who is far away.

" _Target: Akito Sohma  
Subject: K-850's Ex-lover  
Vehicle: 1988 SUV; Color: faded tan  
Objective: Terminate_

 _Target: Kuon Ginga  
Subject: K-850's slave, Akito Sohma's NEW girlfriend, and traitor to the K-850 hive  
Objective: Terminate_"

It was no joke. Kanade Jinguji wants to kill Akito _and_ Kuon. Her personality was no more. Once, she was a beloved woman, who ran a school, only to maintain a paradise for all the girls… now, under the influence of the late Tohru Honda, is revealed to be a combat android, designed to maintain peace in her school. But everything drastically changed, when her ex-boyfriend, Akito Sohma, severely broke her heart. Her final objective: kill him, and the woman that once sided with her, only to steal Akito away; and even so, Akito's death by Kanade will be payback for Tohru's demise.

* * *

The SUV arrived at a small shack, as Kuon asked, "Darling. Where are we?"

Akito said, "A perfect place to lay low, until that psycho of a girlfriend goes away."

Kuon asked, "Didn't you dump her?"

"I did… but I said that, as a literal figure of speech, since she's psychotic."

"What do you do for a living?"

They went inside, as Kuon asked, "Carry me?"

Akito huffed, "We're NOT married."

Kuon pouted, "Phooey… My Love Points are dwindling. Would you please kiss me?"

"Not now. Let's make ourselves at home, until everything is safe."

"I guess you're right. Now that Kanade Jinguji is out of our hair, you're all mine."

"Indeed. I think I made the right choice, after she assaulted me."

Akito went in, as the entire place was built in wood, like it was a farmhouse. Akito said, "It's not comfortable, but it'll do. Want to make yourself at home?"

Kuon giggled, as she went into a bedroom. She said, "No mattress. But on the plus side, we can use that excess hay and make a huge comfy pad, for us to sleep in."

She approached the hay and fluffed it up. She then picked at it and said, "Oh, look. A needle. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha."

Akito sighed, "I wish she'd stop that laugh, and laugh like a real girl."

He said, "Well, since we're close to a forest, I'm going to hunt for some wild game."

Kuon asked, "Are there wild animals?"

"The usual deer. Do you like venison?"

"Ick! No. I prefer quality beef."

"I see. We can't order out, since Kanade _may_ track us."

Kuon took a shotgun and said, "Allow me to find food."

She walked off, as she went in disguise, changing her hair to black. She winked, "I'll be fine."

Akito said, "Lucky girl. She's so sweet."

He whispered, "Kanade… You love me, but not good enough. Kuon, I love you."

She walked down the forest, as she hunt down for some food.

 **XXXXX**

Kazuto, Yagi, and Narue were arming themselves with powerful weapons, made by Julie's armory. Steffi then said, "I'm coming with you guys. No telling what I'd pack into those firearms."

Julie said, "You stay! You're a liability!"

Steffi barked, "NO! I want to go back… but after what occurred, I don't know anymore! I love this feeling of adventure!"

Julie said, "Seriously?"

"Well, what else? I can always reopen the diner, when I finish up."

Yagi said, "We're armed and dangerous. All we have to do is find Kanade…"

Narue said, "And when we find her, we'll send her cyborg butt back to whatever hell she came from!"

Kazuto smiled, "That's why I love you, Narue."

Narue saluted, "Thanks, President Kazu."

Yagi asked Julie, "Any luck?"

Julie found her location, as it was down in Highway 34, in a rural part of town. Kuon and Akito are located in a dense forest in South City. And Kanade was gaining closer to Kuon's location. Yagi said that they may not be too late.

Julie said, "We won't be too late, for long, eh! Agent Yagi, you take the President and his girlfriend in _your_ car. Steffi, you ride with me."

Steffi asked, "What about Nanaho?"

Julie said, "Leave her. She's safe, as long as K-850's far away. She's only after Kuon… god knows why."

She instructed them, "Steffi and I will take my truck. You guys got that Desoot Relic."

Yagi said, "It's a _Desoto Adventurer_."

Julie taunted, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought it was a tattered and mustered Police Cadillac with its roof torn off."

Yagi growled, "Figures you'd make a joke like that."

Julie scoffed, "How is it even still working?"

 **XXXXX**

At the old shack in South City, Kuon was by a campfire, as she was warming up. Akito gave her some soup, as she said, "No, I'm sorry. I'll pass."

"Right. I forgot… Fluids ruin your circuitry…" he said.

He sat by her, as Kuon said, "I wasn't hungry, anyway. Granted, I am hungry, but I don't eat liquids, a lot."

Akito sat down, as he said, "Are you scared?"

Kuon asked, "Huh?"

"Are you scared?"

"No… I'm not so sure. But… somehow my memories that I had were recovering…"

She looked at the fire, as she said, "Sometimes, I do miss life. My life. It's like, I can never be happy without love… and the happiness that goes with it. I mean…"

He held her shoulder and said, "You're gonna be fine."

Kuon asked, "Akito… Sweetie… If Kanade ever find us, what will happen? We will die, right? I can't lose my life, over that heartfelt moment…"

Akito said, "Just be happy you're alive. I know you don't care, seeing all you care for is me, as a boyfriend, but you'll live. It's like what Tohru said… before she turned evil, and made you and Kanade what you are. I wanted you alive, so you can be alive…"

He spoke the exact words that Tohru Honda said to him, long ago. He then concluded, "And even though you're scared, shy, and robotic, I'm happy that you are alive. That is the important thing…"

Kuon blushed, as she whispered, "Akito…"

She hugged him, as he held her face. Kuon closed her eyes and said, "Akito… I love you…"

Akito said, "And I you."

They relaxed by the fire, as they fell asleep together.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, down the road of the highway, Kanade was riding down, on one of the stolen Lost M.C. motorcycles she commandeered. She then said, as she hunted down Kuon. She suddenly beeped, " _Kuon Ginga… Locked on target… I see her…_ "

She said, "Hundreds of miles? No. Faster I go, the more sooner I kill that traitor… and that womanizer…"

She continued to head off to their location – _South City_.

 **XXXXX**

Back in South City, Kuon was by Akito's body, as they were sleeping together, by the tree. The fire went out, as Kuon started to beep and buzz. She then started to recover her memories… fully and slowly.

 _The last thing she remembered, as she viewed in her perspective, was that she survived a freak accident by Kanade Jinguji. Weeks later, Kuon was relaxing in her room, as she was visited by Kanade Jinguji, who offered her a drink of punch. They shared a glass, as Kuon started to feel weak. Her eyes faded, as her sight was blurry and distorted. Kanade smiled in a light malice grin, as Kuon was drugged._

 _Moments later, her sight was restored, as it was beeping profusely. Kuon looked around and saw Nanaho Kinjo, on a table, strapped down, and was unconscious, with ether in her. Kuon gasped, as a figure went closer to her. It was Kanade, in a nurse's outfit, lightly covered in blood. She spoke in a muffled sound, as Kuon was trying to speak. She couldn't move, as she was scared. Kanade went closer and smirked. She then said, as she was smiling, "This time… You cannot escape me. We obey only our dark forces… and Kuon… soon, it'll all be but a vast memory."_

 _After that, Kanade turned Kuon off, as her eyesight went black. Kanade's voice muffled, as her final words to her was "You won't abandon me, again… and all of my friends won't leave me, again…"_

 _After that, Kuon was never the same… as she was a puppet to Kanade Jinguji's control, until she was saved._

Hours later, Akito heard some sobbing, as he woke up. Kuon was in front of him, as she was bawling on his chest. He asked her what was wrong. She couldn't talk, because she was crying. Her memories had returned, but it seemed that she was torn by the transformation of herself.

"Kuon? Kuon, what's wrong?"

She wept, as she suddenly spoke, "I wanna live… I wanna live… I don't want to be…"

She blubbered, as she was crying. She looked at Akito, as she whispered, "Akito… I'm afraid to die…"

"What?" Akito asked, "What are you-?"

Kuon punched his chest, weakly, as she wailed, "I wanna live! I wanna live! I WANT TO LIVE!"

She hollered, " **I WANNA LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!** "

She cried on his chest, as she whispered, "No… No, no… I wanna live… Please, help me… … …Save me… I want to live… Please help me…"

Akito wiped her tears, as he said, "Kuon…"

Kuon whispered, "Please… save me…"

They both kissed each other, as they started to caress each other. Kuon removed Akito's shirt, as he removed her skirt. Even in nighttime, they made love, in the great outdoors, not having a care in the world, except that Kanade Jinguji, the K-850 that is closing in on her, is about to kill them. And not far behind was Kazuto, Yagi, & Narue, riding in the Desoto, following Julie and Steffi, who are riding in Julie's red pickup truck. Julie was driving, as she said, "I can sense Kuon's body heat from in South City. And I fear the worst…"

Steffi asked, "Why do you ask?"

Julie replied, "Her heat is growing a bit…"

Steffi asked, "I don't think she has a fever… I mean, she's a robot."

Julie responded, "She might be overheating… I'll bet, eh."

Steffi asked, "Does K-850 know of her body heat?"

"Obviously. She can detect thermal heating; even from her own fugitive drone."

"I just hope we're not too late…"

They continued to drive, as Kazuto said, "Once we find that bitch, I call dibs on her chest. She doesn't need _those_ huge knockers."

Narue said, "I got her legs."

Kazuto smiled, "Oh, Narue…"

Yagi sighed, "I like it better when it's just you and me, Iizuka."

Kazuto said, "Don't worry. Once we get to K-850, we'll _Hasta la Vista_ her into the junkyard."

Yagi nodded, "Oh, yes. This time, it's personal. We're going to destroy that thing and save Kuon and Akito."

Narue whispered, "If Kuon dies, I'll avenge her fallen comrades!"

Kazuto sighed, "Yeah. Listen, when this is over, don't you have another promotional video to perform?"

Narue said, "My agent said that it's until Tuesday."

"And what day is it?"

"Friday. I got time."

"Great… the one Friday Night I have planned, and I wasted it on a mission."

"Oh, Kazu. We have time, until I leave. You can show me the Oval Office, during our date…"

"Uh, sounds fair. But I'll see if Agent Superball will give you clearance."

She smiled and giggled. But then said, as she thought, "Ohhhhhhh… Super _ball_. I get it. No, wait…"

Kazuto said, "Secret Service humor. He's also a bouncer. Why do you think he guards doors?"

Narue said, "I knew that."

Both the truck and car drove off, heading to South City, as Narue felt worried, knowing that she's returning to the city that Rachel Moore was in. Of course, she and Rachel have a secret, in which Narue refuses to mention, since she still has Ran Moore's winking face tattoo on her breast.

Kazuto asked, "Hey, Narue, why the tattoo on your breasts?"

Narue asked, "Oh, this? Oh… I met with Rachel's android, Ran Moore, and she gave me this, as an ink job. She loves to show off."

She thought, "Thank goodness. I thought he'd know."

Yagi said, "Well, it's a bitch that we're going back to South City. But we're lucky that we're going to the forest area, and not the city suburbia."

She then thought, "And since when did Narue get a tat on her tit?"

Julie left the intersection and said, "Guys, this is the closest exit to get to South City. Follow me!"

The pickup truck left to the exit, as does the Desoto. The final showdown between _Man vs. Machine_ was about to begin, as Kanade and our heroes are neck and neck. While Akito  & Kuon were having their moment… but will it be too late?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	5. Chapter 5

It was dawn, 5am in South City's dense forest, as Akito and Kuon were sleeping outside, with a blanket over them, with no clothes on, slightly covered in dirt, after a romantic experience. They woke up, as Kuon whispered, with her eyes closed, and her face with sweat and tears, "I wanna live… I hate you, Kanade…"

Akito said, as he whispered, "Kuon."

She woke up, as she smiled, "Hey, you."

He smiled, as he said, "Kuon, last night… About what happened-."

Kuon kissed him and said, "No need, Sohma. I'm happy that you're staying by me, as a friend… I'm an adult, and I deserve to be a very versatile woman."

Akito asked, "Hey… You're not speaking like a robot?"

Kuon said, "Now that you mention it, no. I did, but somehow my memories returned, and made my genetic code respond. _This_ was the call to awaken me… but…"

She felt her arms, as she gasped, "My arms. They're… They're…"

"It's a long story, Kuon. You're finally built fully, and whole."

"The Gang! Miyagami Academy! I have to-!"

"Too late. Your home's quarantined, and The Gang stopped Kanade Jinguji… Though, I'm afraid my ex-girlfriend has become a psycho Terminator…"

"You don't understand…" Kuon whispered, "Kanade is a monster. I don't care if she is a cyborg from the Jinguji Conglomerate. All my life, since I was hired as a spy, I was to find out about the Jinguji Secret… but… but now, I figured it out. She turns _all_ the girls into mindless robot dolls… including me, Nanaho, Rein, Sayuri, and others… even Rino, the one girl she cared for. She's a monster."

"How so?" Akito asked, "What did she ever do to you?"

Kuon said, "I'll explain later… I'm glad that we are safe from her… but she knows me _too_ much. That moment we had sex… it was a blessing for me… but also our undoing… since the K-850 is coming closer."

Akito asked, as Kuon picked up her clothes, "K-850? You mean… _My_ Kanade Jinguji is a cyborg?"

Kuon extended her left hand, as she covered her breasts with her free arm, "Come with me, if you want to live. But first, get dressed."

He whispered, "Kuon…"

He said, "Okay. I'll do it. But why do you know all this?"

She said, "Kanade Jinguji won't stop, until she turns Miyagami City, even the world, hell, ALL the worlds, into her own paradise from Hell. The Jinguji Family built a deadly cyborg, the K-850, as a way of keeping the peace. But a glitch made her _too_ appealing, and she set off to make girls welcome to Miyagami Academy… as prisoners, but in a paradise that they'll enjoy that they won't have to leave. Nanaho and I helped started the Best Student Council, not knowing the secret, behind the scenes, at the time."

They got up and got dressed. Kuon asked, "Do you have a vehicle we came in?"

Akito said, "That SUV. I have it with me."

Kuon said, "Good. We'll drive off in an area, but we go on foot, to lose track. _I'll_ drive."

Akito asked, as Kuon was dressed in her uniform, "I don't get it. You mean the girl I cared for, despite our differences, was a cyborg, built as the head of the Jinguji? Hell, I'm head of the Sohma Clan, and even I find it hard to believe!"

Kuon said, "Believe it. It's all true. Now, come on."

Kuon hopped in, as she took the wheel. He jumped in the front seat, as Kuon said, "Buckle up. This may be tricky."

Akito cried, "Kuon, this isn't an all-terrain vehicle!"

Kuon said, "No, but I know a clear pathway."

She drove away, while Akito seemed worried. He asked her, again, "Kuon, I want to know more about this _K-850 Cyborg_ … no, Kanade Jinguji…"

She explained, as she drove to another part of the countryside.  
"Thought you'd never ask. Continuing my story on the K-850, I was assigned by my superior, Kyokyuu Fujisawa, who told me about this cyborg, and how she had every girl imprisoned in paradise. He told me to learn more about the Jinguji Power; only then, I fear that she may rule the city _and_ Japan. I was hired by Fujisawa to destroy K-850. But she was too convincing, so I played along, and even befriended Kotoha, so she can learn about the K-850, firsthand. She does know, but is forced to not leak out info on her, thanks to Seina, who was a blood relative of the Jinguji, under an assume last name.  
Under then name, Kanade Jinguji, she entrusted Rino Rando to be protected. But her powers that she inherited from Cherie Rando, another Jinguji, were too powerful. In an attempt, she went under the alias _Mr. Poppit_ , and brought Rino into the school. After the senior years of Rino's time, it was a matter of time, before the plan came to play. Kanade abducted her, and I fled… since I knew of the whole secret, knowing that she's a cyborg, not only to protect Rando, but to make girls in paradise, against their will. ALL the girls liked it, and did not know of the hell that happened… Kotoha and I left the island, after learning the truth… Seina & Mayura disappeared, somehow… Rein & Sayuri left the island, and make Yuko Kimizuka as one with the collective, but then vanished. Kenran Student Council was the next to be a part of her cyber hive… along with Ryuuheita Iwazakura and his own company. This happened, before The Gang arrived in Miyagami Academy, when Tohru Honda controlled all of us, including me."

Akito barked, "But why? Why does she come here, trying to date me? She runs on batteries, so she's no longer a threat."

Kuon said, "Sorry. But batteries alone won't die her down. Speaking of which, I need to recharge, once we arrive… In any case, she may look human, but don't let the looks fool you. She never recharges, but usually loses power, forcefully… She runs on auxiliary power, to maintain her vital essence. Batteries, generators, or anything with electric currents, when died down and turned off, usually wakes her up. She posed as the robot doll as she is, though it was in a newer reprogramming by Onigiri, only to learn the truth. Breaking out of Prison Island was the icing to her proverbial cake. While the K-850 resembles Kanade Jinguji, her alias, she has all the features that a human has – _blood, hair, skin, sweat, tears, and other._ She can sometimes experience emotion, and can cry often, but her emotional circuits are limited, and she usually speaks in an emotionless state. Often times, she acts worried or awkward."

"Wait… If you're an android, then why were you hired by this Fujisawa guy?"

"That is strictly classified. I am programmed to stop the K-850 from taking over the world. Once she is dealt with, peace is restored. But in order to that, I have to expel her essence of Onigiri, in order to maintain her stable functions."

"I see. Also, when you date a K-850, and break up with her, does her emotions sometimes get riled up and very _Yandere_?"

"Believe me. Breaking up with her was a bad move. If you date a K-850 Model and swore to love her, forever, chances are that you're safe, and the cyborg will be happy for what she is. You're dedicated to a relationship with her. But breaking up with her, namely for me, will activate her _Emotionless Yandere Mode_."

"So, in other words…"

"She won't stop, until she kills you… and apparently me."

"Why _you_?"

"I knew too much. And I knew too little. I knew I should've left the island, at the given chance. I was still young, at 16, and I just can't break it off!"

Akito then said, "Okay. Maybe I believe you… but… Why me? What does that have to do with you and me?"

Kuon blushed, as she whispered, "It's because I love you. My programming that installed in me made me madly in love with you. But deep down, I _do_ love you. You were the only person that stayed by me, when Kanade got me."

She explained, as she parked by a wooden gate, "When I fled the island, Kanade was closing in on me, marked as a deserter. I took a gig as a singing idol, only it was cut short. However, all I remembered was Kanade, the K-850, when she came to me, and she treated me to juice. But she drugged me with narcotics, shutting me off and made me her puppet. And that's all I know of… until you came along."

He said, "Well, Julie did a number, fixing your internal hard drive. And blame that Ugly Diner Girl for giving you a disc with a dating sim personality."

Kuon said, "I forgive them. But it was a given, since it led me to wake up. Now… Let us depart. And hurry, before K-850 senses us. She has thermal sensory installed within her…"

"So, that moment we had-."

"Yes. I love it, and you are wonderful… but we have to hide, and try not to sweat a bit."

She stepped out, as Akito said, "Where are we?"

"Follow me."

Kuon said to him that they will have to walk to an abandoned barn and grain silo, for them to hide. Kuon decided to turn down her body heat, since there are people everywhere, from far away, and Kanade wouldn't think of looking in a barn. They walked down the path, as Kuon whispered to Akito, "You'll be safe with me, with no one around…"

He said, "That's what I'm afraid of…"

 **XXXXX**

Kanade, meanwhile, sensed their location, as she revved off to the cabin in South City. She said, "Target confirmed. No one defies Tohru Honda. No one."

In another part of town, the heroes were heading to the South City cabin, as Yagi parked the car. She said, as she honked the horn, "AKITO! AKITO!"

No answer. Narue said, "Did they leave?"

Kazuto said, "Moreover… what's with that warm patch over there?"

They found their campfire area, with a blanket strewn around. Yagi said, "I don't even wanna know."

Narue blushed, as she whispered, "So dirty…"

Julie called from a walkie-talkie, as she contacted Yagi, "Uh, guys, bad news. Kanade's closing in on them. Luckily, I was able to pinpoint their location in a small farm, miles away. Head down east, 10 miles, then take a right. Believe me. I know of a shortcut."

Yagi said, "Right. Heading in _your_ direction."

She said to the others, "Let's roll."

They hopped back in the car and drove off to the old farm area, in South City.

 **XXXXX**

That afternoon, Kanade parked her bike by the cabin. She saw the campfire area, where Akito & Kuon were. She scanned the spot where they were, as she said, kneeling down, "You make me sick. Akito. I love you."

She stood back up and went to her motorcycle. She then spotted a trail on the dirt, in tire marks, as she revved up. She drove off on her bike, following the trail. It appears that Kanade has come closer to her prey.

* * *

The truck stopped, as Julie said, "Fucking piece of jalopy."

Steffi said, "I told you, you should have that refurbished and revitalized."

"Oh, shut up. You can't even drive a truck."

"Yeah, I can!"

"NO! You drive like an egg, eh. Now, shut up. The others are arriving, soon."

They stepped out, as the Desoto drove by the cabin. Yagi said, "So… this is where the couple was last seen."

Julie viewed the campfire, as she felt the blanket. She whispered, "Yeah. I'm right, aren't I?"

Steffi whispered, "Did they-?"

"Yes. Shut it. Eh."

Kazuto called, "They're not in here!"

Narue said, "Look!"

She spotted motorcycle tracks, as she gasped, "No… Akito usually drives an all-terrain SUV. This is a one-wheel vehicle."

Julie said, "This is creepy. We have to get to K-850… before it's too late. My truck's got a bad engine."

Yagi said, "We'll drive you down to the area that Kuon is. Anywhere at all?"

Steffi viewed, as she said, "Over there. I think there's a grain silo, over there. It's the closest area where they may be hidden. Unfortunately, Kanade is getting closer. We're hoofing it."

Narue barked, "We NEED wheels! The Desoto can't make it through…"

Kazuto said, "And none of us have Bird Wings, Super Speed, and Portal Guns! The one time I wanted to requisition for a Portal ray gun…"

Yagi said, as she held up a shotgun, "Well, if we're going to hoof it, we will have to park the Desoto, blocks from the silo."

She went in, as everyone else got in. Yagi replied, "Matheson! Where's the silo?"

"That way!" Steffi pointed.

They drove off, heading to the outbuilding and storage tower.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Kanade arrived at the SUV. She then looked inside, as she was holding a gun up. She beeped, as she looked at the farm, standing in attention.

" _Uzi 9-millimeter…_ "

The gun suddenly spoke, in a Southern accent, " _I'm right here, honey pie. You just tell me where to shoot~!_ "

Kanade stood straight, as she froze. She powered down, as Tohru's ghost appeared, holding her body, like she was caressing her. "Kuon Ginga betrayed you… Akito Sohma is an enemy… They are your enemy. No one will stop you."

Her ghost whispered into her ears, "And now, Kanade Jinguji, my beautiful android assassin. THIS is your final strike, only to make me proud… Avenge me… I will live forever, for I am evil-personified. _No one_ defies Onigiri."

Kanade spoke in a monotonic voice, "No one."

Tohru's ghost disappeared, as she scanned the huge barn. She located Kuon, as she said, "Bullseye."

She walked slowly, as Kuon was relaxing by the window. She then saw Kanade, from far away, as she gasped, "Oh, shit."

She called, "AKITO!"

He asked, as he was near a stable, "You called, Kuon?"

"She's here. She's coming! HIDE!"

He looked, as he said, "Damn. This K-850 never gives up…"

They ran off, hiding inside another room. Kanade bust the door down, as she turned her head, showing no emotion or remorse. She then said, "Kuon Ginga."

She walked inside, as Kuon whispered, sneaking in the shadows, "Come on… Hide…"

She and Akito went in another area, as Kanade looked around. Akito whispered, "What'll we do?"

Kuon said, "I have a plan. Follow me…"

She and Akito went up a ladder, as Kanade was looking around. She then spoke, as she addressed to Akito, "Akito Sohma. You will be terminated."

Akito huffed, "Oh, great. I broke up with her, and she's become a stereotypical _T-1000_."

He asked Kuon, "Hey, if she's a K-850, what does that make _you_?"

Kuon said, "It's classified. But I go by the model # _G1642_."

"And Fujiwara made you?"

" _Fujisawa._ And yes."

They hid behind a barrel, as Kanade beeped, in a deep voice, "Come out. Wherever you are."

She walked down the stable, as she listened quietly for Kuon's breathing. She then turned left and right, as she went to a lone bale of hay. She turned around and fired her gun at an empty barrel, next to a pitchfork, on the corner. She fired three shots, as she reloaded. She then went the other way, as Kuon whispered, stuffing a huge bag of cement and bricks into it. She signaled to Akito, "Now… when I say now, you drop it on her… at this spot…"

"Right…"

Kanade stopped moving, as she saw Kuon's shadow on the wall. She fired a shot at it, piercing it through the wall. She then smirked, as she walked towards the wall. She stopped, as she looked around, again, slowly. She then saw the shadow fade, as she smirked.

"Nowhere to hide, you freak!" Akito called.

"NOW!" Kuon cried, as Kanade looked up.

Akito dropped the loaded barrel onto Kanade, crushing her to the ground. Her body was flattened by the huge weight, as Akito said, "Yes… We did it!"

Kuon said, "Not for long. Come on. We have to move!"

They ran off, as Kanade started to move the barrel, buried within her. She threw it off, as she was badly scarred. Her face was ripped a bit, showing chrome skin on her right cheek. Her shades remained intact, as she replaced them on her face. She looked up, as they were headed to the grain silo. She went after them, walking slowly. She then fired a huge Tec-9 machine gun at the two. She fired a round of bullets, as Kuon dashed off, avoiding contact.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** " Akito was shot in the left arm, as he was wincing in pain. Kuon grabbed him and carried him out of the barn. Kanade smiled, as she blew the smoke off of the pistol.

Outside, the Desoto stopped, as Yagi said, "Did you hear that? Come on."

Yagi and Narue stepped out, as Julie whispered to Kazuto. Yagi said, "Nanase, we'll use regular bullets… only to distract her. Then, Iizuka and Steffi will fire our ammo at her."

Narue said, "Right. But once this is over, the next time we have a mission, NO guns."

"Deal."

The girls headed off to the grain silo, as Kazuto went inside.

Inside the silo, Kuon and Akito arrived at a huge room. It's full of pipes and huge metal containers. They were trapped, as Kanade appeared from the room. Kuon whispered, "No… Trapped…"

Kanade smiled, as she said, " _Sayonara minna,_ baby."

 **BANG!  
** Narue fired a shot at Kanade's head, as Kanade felt it. She glared at her, turning to her. Narue smiled, as she and Yagi were up on the rafters, "You forget? I teleport."

Yagi called, "AKITO! KUON! RUN!"

They ran off, but Kanade turned to them and fired in front of them, stopping them. She said to Kuon, "Nowhere to run. I am afraid that you will die, now… Kuon Ginga."

She aimed at Akito, and said, "But first, you, you heartbreaker."

Yagi and Narue fired off a few rounds, but Kanade was unaffected by it. She turned to them, as Yagi and Narue dropped down. Kanade huffed, "Don't you _ever_ leave me alone? This is not your concern."

Narue said, "It is."

Yagi stated, "You, K-850 Model… You're no longer under arrest. You're an evil cyborg that has taken girls in, through your sick and twisted programming. There's only _one_ way out…"

Kanade asked, "What? A spa day in _North City_?"

Narue aimed her gun at her and said, "No. _Death_."

Kanade stated, "And how so? Have you forgotten that I'm a cyborg? I obey Onigiri… even in death. Kuon Ginga must die… and so does my ex-boyfriend. NO ONE defies Onigiri. I obey her, always."

Kuon stood up, as she said, "Maybe not… But you can't hurt me…"

Kanade said, "Make me."

She fired again, as she only fired one bullet. She ducked, as Kanade was out of ammo. She growled, as she grabbed Kuon by the neck. Kuon tried to break free, but Kanade's huge grip was too tight to let go. Kanade said, as she lifted her up, "So many choices. Who do I start with?"

Kazuto appeared from behind, as he loaded his shotgun, "Try _me_!"

 **BAM!  
** He fired at her back, as she was singed badly. She dropped Kuon, as Kanade was on her knees. She grimaced in pain, as she moaned, "OW! THAT HURT!"

She turned to him, as Yagi called, "NICE JOB, IIZUKA!"

Narue went to Akito and said, "Akito?"

Akito said, "Just get me out of here!"

She grabbed his hand, as Kazuto aimed at Kanade's face. She called, "Kazu! Hold her off!"

Kanade turned to Akito, as Kazuto aimed his shotgun at her, "Uh-uh-uh! You stay where you are."

Kanade snarled, "How dare you, you bastard?"

Kazuto shot at her waist, as she dropped down. Kanade's abdomen was badly burned and scarred, showing chrome skin and small LED lights. She laughed evilly, as she sat up, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha."

She beeped, as she glowed in her red eyes, "You fool. Did you think you can penetrate my skin, with weak Mega-Strong firepower?"

Steffi came up, as she had a machinegun in her hand. She said, as she aimed it at her, "Kanade, I mean K-850… Akito uses it on all zombies _and_ overzealous and love-crazy androids… Have a taste."

 **RATATATATATATATATATATATAT!  
** She fired her machinegun into her chest and waist, piercing into her body. Kanade was standing up, as her skin and clothes were full of holes. She growled, "What kind of ammunition is this?"

Julie said, "Only the _best_ kind; the kind that stops even the most advanced and armor-like fembots – _explosive_ ammo!"

Steffi smiled, "Or _High Explosive Incendiaries_. Perfect for dine-n-dash customers."

Kazuto fired a shot at Kanade's head. She dropped to the ground, as she moaned, "Help me…"

Yagi said, "SHOOT IT AGAIN, LITTLE BUDDY!"

She sat up, showing her face, which was exposed with chrome and an LED red eye on her left side. Most of her hair was still standing, as she snarled, "TRY ME, BITCH!"

Kazuto fired again, as Kanade was blasted in the chest. He roared, "You're _terminated_ , fucker!"

 **BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!  
** He continued to fire, as Narue pleaded, "STOP! KAZU! ENOUGH!"

Akito said, "Uh, isn't that overkill?"

Kuon said, "It's fine. Thank god, it's over…"

Julie said, "Don't be so sure… K-850 isn't dying, just yet."

Kazuto asked, "Want me to fire some more?"

Narue went closer. She nudged at the motionless Kanade, as she said, "Nope. But I think she'll wake up. I've seen the movies."

Kanade suddenly stood up, as Kuon shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

They all stepped back, as Steffi gagged, "I'm gonna be sick…"

Kanade Jinguji's body was torn apart. Most of her chrome endoskeleton was shown, after the many blasts of the incendiary shotgun shots were made, on her head, face, chest, arms, legs, and abdomen. She beeped, as she locked-on, " _All of you._ You're a fucking monster."

She fired a machine gun from her wrists, as they ducked down. Yagi cried, "HOLY SAUSAGE, CHEESE, AND BACON EGG SANDWICH, ON A BRUNCH DATE IN HAPPY GROVE!"

Narue yelled, "DID WE MISS SOMETHING ABOUT THE K-850?"

Julie cried, "SO, SHE HAS AK-74s BUILT-IN HER! BIG DEAL!"

They climbed down, as Kanade ran out of ammo. Kuon cried, "GIVE ME A GUN!"

Yagi threw a shotgun to her, as Kanade jumped down. Most of her skin fell off, as Kuon prepared to fire. Kanade shot it off her hands, as Kuon sobbed, "No…"

Akito cried, still in pain, "KUON!"

She fired two shots, but Julie dove in and took the bullets. She dropped down, lightly in pain, but not damaged. She said, "You forget, _Terminator Barbie_?"

Kanade beeped, as she punched at Julie, "Fuck you, dillweed!"

Julie blocked each punch, as she taunted, "Fuck you, too, eh!"

Yagi picked up the shotgun and said, "Kuon. Do it!"

Kuon said, as she was weakening, "I can't…"

She was on her knees, as Kanade threw Julie out. Steffi shrieked, "JULIE!"

Kanade grabbed Steffi's hair and tossed her to the floor. Kuon said to Yagi, "Miss… I cannot… move… My battery… I forgot to-."

Yagi said, "It's alright. NANASE!"

Narue said, "WHAT ABOUT AKITO? HE'S HURT!"

Yagi noticed her chest, as she said, "Uh-huh."

Kazuto asked, "Yagi, what are you doing?"

Yagi stated, "Protect Kuon! Iizuka!"

She reloaded the shotgun, as Kazuto held up his Lugermorph, loaded with Julie's custom HEI ammo. He said, "Don't mind if I do."

Yagi said, "This place has NO electricity. Kuon dies, she's a sitting duck."

Kanade grabbed Steffi by the neck, about to crush it. Steffi tried to break free, as Kanade roared. Yagi held the shotgun and said, "Hey!"

She and Kazuto aimed, as Steffi was let go. She coughed, as Yagi said, "Eat _this_ , K-850!"

 **BANG! BANG!  
** Kanade was shot repeatedly into the exposed chest area. Kazuto fired at her eyes, smashing off the LED red lights. Kanade was still glowing in her eyes, but was severely damaged and destroyed. She moaned, as she was on the floor, "A… ki… to…"

She spoke in a weak and monotone high voice, " _My name is Kanade Jinguji… Kana… de…_ "

Narue said, "I think that extra blast to her chest may have been a weak point."

Yagi moaned, "Mr. Barrett is not going to like this outcome."

Kuon moaned, as she was weakening, "She's… not dead… yet…"

Narue asked, "How can we destroy it?"

Kuon said, as she was fading in her eyes, "It's… it's too… strong… Akito, I'm sorry…"

Akito moaned, "Don't be. I now know what I must do."

Kanade was still on the ground, as Akito limped to her. She spoke, " _I am… Kana… Kana… Kana… de… Jin…_ "

Akito said to her, "You, Kanade Jinguji… are the ugliest girl I have ever met. You women are all the same. At least Kuon understands… She's pretty."

Kuon smiled, as she blushed, "Oh, Aki… ki… toooooooooooo…"

Her batteries died, as she collapsed into Narue's arms. She cried, "KUON! Wake up! Miss Ginga?"

Akito gasped, "KUON!"

Narue tried to waken her, as Akito said, "Lemme. Give her to me!"

He held her, as Julie moaned from the wall, "Man… Did you get the number on that truck?"

Kazuto then asked, "Hey, as long as she is broken, shall we kill her?"

Julie said, "Better let me. I think she's disabled enough for me to deactivate her."

She kneeled down, but Kanade grabbed her neck, squeezing it. Julie choked, as Kanade held her close to her bosom. She beeped, " _I am… Kanade… Kana… My name is…_ "

Steffi shrieked, "JULIE!"

Yagi cried, "FUCK! We can't shoot her again!"

Kazuto asked, "Why not?"

Narue said, "Kazu, if we shoot her, we might damage Julie!"

Akito cried, "RUN! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!"

Kanade sat up and with Julie in her grasp. She said, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha."

She held Julie tight, as Steffi was scared. She held her shotgun, as she whimpered, "Don't kill her…"

Julie gagged, "Just run, for Christ's sake…"

Kanade said, "It's no use, Akito… You, your cops, your zombie fighting friend, and that poor excuse of a sous chef is no match for me."

Steffi gasped, "SOUS CHEF?!"

Kanade said to Akito, "I seem to remember that you are my _boyfriend_. You promised me that I would return to you, being that I am a freak, but I grew out of my evil phase."

Akito sobbed, "Kanade…"

Kanade laughed, "Kuon can't save you, this time. She wasted all her battery life, just for you. Now, after I kill _her_ , the cyborg, I'll kill the girl in the red jacket… then those officers, that miserable diner slacker, and finally, Kuon, until I meet with _you_. Think about it…"

She explained, as Akito was heartbroken, "All girls are ugly, as you said. Tohru Honda made you what you are. My Master was the one that made you live for the moment, because she's happy that you're alive. Are you going to throw it all away, for these friends of yours? What's it going to be, Akito?"

Yagi and Kazuto aimed, as Kanade called to them, "Uh-uh-uh~! Don't make me delete you, already~!"

Akito was nervous, as he said, "I don't know…"

He looked at the powered down Kuon, as he whispered, "Kuon… I'm sorry…"

Julie cried, "FOR GOD SAKE, AKITO! APOLOGIZE TO HER!"

Akito said to Kanade, "Kanade… Forgive me, but… Let her go. I want to make amends…"

Kanade let Julie go, as he approached her. He said, "Kanade, I know what you are, and I won't forget it. But you and I were drifted apart. Even if you are a cyborg, hell-bent on a paradise, I still love you…"

He hugged her, as Kanade blushed in glee, "Oh, Akito… Kiss me. I lo-."

He let out a scowl, as he planted a chrome pipe bomb into her chest. She gasped, "HUH? WHAT TH-?"

Akito roared, "But I say… **_GAME OVER!_** "

He dashed out of the way, as Kanade roared, "AKITO!"

He screamed, "SHOOT HER **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!** "

Steffi said, as she snatched Yagi's shotgun, "GIMME! AND GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Yagi cried, as everyone else was running, "TAKE COVER!"

She aimed at Kanade, as she was trying to dislodge a pipe bomb from her torso. It was stuck tight, as Steffi glared and hissed, "Sous chef? SOUS CHEF?!"

Kanade cried, "NO! WAIT!"

" **DIE!** "  
 **BAM!  
** Kanade was shot in the chest, setting off the explosive in her.

 **KABOOOOOOOOOM!  
** Julie grabbed Steffi out of harm's way, as Kanade exploded in a huge fiery blast, with her screaming in the blast. Everyone got out of the silo, as it started to show a small blaze from inside. Akito was being carried by Narue, while Yagi has Kuon in her arms. Kazuto was panting, while Steffi was breathing heavily in fear. Julie said to her, "Steffi, nice work…"

Steffi snarled, "Nobody calls me a _Sous Chef_."

"Uh, technically, you are somewhat of a chef with a quirky trait."

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME, CYBORG?"

"Oh, okay. Never mind, then."

Akito hugged Kuon, as he was crying. He whispered, "Kuon… Kuon, I'm so sorry… I did it…"

Kuon started to move, as she whispered, "Akito… … …"

Akito gasped, "Kuon! You're okay!"

She smiled, "There was little strength left to save… just to see you…"

He sniffled, "Kuon…"

She weakly said, "I knew you'd do it… Akito…"

Yagi asked, "Hey, is she okay?"

Kuon whispered, "You're The Gang's allies?"

Yagi said, "Yeah."

Kuon smiled, "A horrible truth is known in Miyagami Academy… and only I know… of it… it looks like my remaining battery life… is fading…"

Yagi asked, "Wait! You know of Kanade's doing?"

Kuon whispered, "I'm sorry. I do know of K-850's true purpose, but it looks like it'll be within me."

Akito said to her, "I didn't believe her, but she said something about Miyagami Academy being a hive mind program."

Yagi gasped, "By the Borgs of Patrick Stewart… Assimilation and Mind Control?"

He nodded, as Kuon said, "I'd explain fully, but I can't…"

Kazuto moaned, "Aw, crap."

Kuon's eyes started to drop, as Akito sobbed, "No… Kuon, don't leave me!"

Kuon whispered, "Akito… forgive me… It was… nice meeting a… nice person… Be alive for me… and…"

Akito wept, "What are you talking about? You can still live. Your battery is low, right?"

Kuon giggled weakly, "I know… but even so, it'll be… too… late…"

Julie asked, "You mean, you're going to die?"

Kuon said, "Affirmative."

She whispered, "Oh, Akito… … …I wish… I had… one more… kiss… with you…"

Akito gasped, as he cried, "No… NO!"

Her eyes closed, as she said, "I… … … love… … … you…"

She was shut down completely, as Akito hugged her tight, sobbing to her. Yagi sniffled, as she said, "It's alright, Akito. She'll be recharged, before you know it."

He nodded, "Uh-huh… She was the one that truly understood me… She is the one I can entrust…"

Julie said, "Yeah, about that-. SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET A PIPE BOMB?"

Akito said, "I had a spare or two with me, in case I run into a gigantic obese zombie that has thick armor-like skin. I'm not always too picky on weapons."

Julie turned away and said, "Damn. He's like a survivalist, for a zombie apocalypse."

Steffi asked, "What's wrong with that?"

Akito lied Kuon down on the ground, as she was still unconscious, with no movement. Her face looks peaceful, as Steffi remarked. Akito said, "She does. Hours without her battery power… and she did that, all to protect me."

Narue said, as she was smiling, "I know it's tough, seeing that Kuon died… but hey, at least you know now that you're not dating a psychopathic cyborg, built to give people paradise, and with a bad relationship issue."

He was confused, as Narue scoffed, "So what? At least, _I_ have a date."

She then asked Kazuto, "Hey, Kazu. You think she's really dead now?"

Kazuto said, as he held up a flaming bottle of whiskey, with a towel attached in it, "Only one way to find out."

He chucked the flaming bottle inside, as it exploded in a huge storm of flames, setting the entire barn ablaze, with Kanade, or what's left of her, inside it.

Yagi smiled, "The old _Molotov Cocktail_. Perfect burial item for a deadly cyborg."

Narue said, "Kazu, since when did you get liquor?"

Kazuto said, "It's not. I had a bottle filled with a _MEGA Molotov_! I actually learned the recipe from Agent Archer. I used a pint of gasoline, two tablespoons of nitroglycerin, and ounce of vodka, and a pinch of mustard. Light it on fire, toss, and watch the fireworks; or the bonfire of justice."

Narue laughed, "Oh, Kazu…"

Yagi smiled, "You crack me up, little buddy."

She said, as she viewed the fiery barn, "Well, despite the burning ending to a very fiery case, we have stopped Kanade "K-850" Jinguji, from a possible nightmare of forced peace."

Narue added, "…and a possible romantic sci-fi drama…"

Kazuto said, "… _and_ a possible _Rise of the Machines_. Now what?"

Yagi said, "Julie and Steffi will take Akito home, after dropping Kuon off to the nearest outlet we can find, so she has to wake up. Kuon Ginga's free now."

Julie said, "You three go on ahead. We'll comfort Akito, since he almost lost Kuon. He needs to be alone. Plus, he's wounded."

Steffi smiled, "She'll be fine. We still have to work on Nanaho."

Julie gasped, "GOOD GRAVY! I FORGOT ABOUT HER!"

Akito said, as the others left, "Miss Yagi… Mister President… Thank you. You made me choose on what I should have as a girlfriend… and I choose Kuon. You were right. I shouldn't believe Kanade, from the start. Tohru Honda is dead and all, but let's face it… I'll never find a nice girl like Kanade… _or_ Kuon."

Yagi saluted, "Pleasure doing business with you."

Narue smiled, "Ah, true love triumphs."

They went in the Desoto, as Yagi said, at the wheel, "Well, guys, _another_ case wrapped up. The cogs of the alternate universes synchronize in ways that we're not supposed to see."

Narue said, "You're right. We stopped an evil cyborg, still infused in Onigiri's evil soul, saved the life of a sick man who once dated the K-850 Terminator, and prevented a broken heart from being shattered."

Kazuto said, "Complete coincidence, much?"

Yagi said, "And all we left behind in a burning barnyard, sans animals, with the remains of what was left of our target."

Kazuto smiled, as they drove off, "Speaking of things that we're not meant to see, there's a new restaurant at East Townsend, where you can eat what the food critics hate in the _Food Reviews_."

Narue said, "Nah, I'm not into expired and broiled beef."

Yagi said, "Yeah, and half-cooked scallops make me logy. How about we go back to HQ and spread the _Bad News_ to Mr. Barrett."

Narue smiled, " _YOU_ do it, Yagi. I have a date with the White House. Right, _Kazu~?_ "

Yagi stated, "Alright. I'll tell you what… I'll give the bad news, whilst you two have a date in the Oval Office. But first, how about we all treat ourselves to some fried pork rinds?"

Kazuto suggested, "Okay. But I get the feet."

The Desoto drove away, heading to HQ, and the start of another possible adventure for Kazuto & Yagi.

Julie said, as they departed, "I'm sorry, Akito… Maybe I can find a way to make her live longer… But I have to be sure… Do you still love her?"

Akito held her hand and said, "Yes. Yes, I do."

Julie smiled and said, "Okay. Let's get out of here, before we get caught. Also, we better treat you to that arm."

He nodded, "Thanks, Julie."

Steffi said, "Uh, am I done, too? I should go back to the diner."

Julie said, "Wait until I finish with Nanaho. Then, you can go home. But first, help me with Kuon."

She and Steffi lifted Kuon up, as Steffi moaned, "Damn it, how much does she weigh?"

Akito said, "It's fine. She can go home. All I wanted is Kuon, but I don't know if she'll wake up."

He looked at the motionless and unconscious Kuon, as he whispered, "Or if she _ever_ will…"

Julie put Kuon in the truck, as she said, "She will. I haven't lost a mechanical device, yet…"

She held his shoulder and said, "Hang in there."

* * *

After that, Kuon was fully repaired and charged in a small room, in Julie's shack, near the hotel he stayed in. Kuon was in bed, in her bra and panties, with the covers over her, leaving only her head and shoulders shown. Akito was sitting by her side, as Kuon was beeping from her chest, showing her heart rate. She was fully fixed. However, she could not wake up. She was in a coma.

"Kuon… I know you can hear me, but… Thank you. You and your friends, and those guys in AAW… they saved me. Now I know for sure… I want to live, and so should you. Kuon, I love you."

He held her hand, as he whispered, "Please. Wake up."

He sniffled, as he started to cry softly. Kuon did not wake up, at all. But she _did_ hear the words of Akito's plea. Kuon Ginga remained in her catatonic state, for months to come.

* * *

Meanwhile, in AAW HQ, Narue was in the wheel, as she said, "Yagi, thanks for letting me in this adventure."

Yagi said, "Think nothing of it, Nanase. I know you never drove these things, before… but it'll take you to the White House. Iizuka knows where it is."

Kazuto complained, "You know, it'd be better if _I_ drive!"

Narue said, "Don't be ridiculous. A Scooter, maybe, but not a car."

Yagi saluted, as she said, "Bye, Narue."

Narue saluted back, "We'll meet again, Yagi."

Kazuto saluted to Yagi, "See ya back at base."

They drove off, as Yagi sighed in relief, but also a bit upset. She then said, "Thank god. It's finally over. No more Kanade Jinguji… but… I wonder if a K-850 would survive a burning fire…"

She went back inside, as she addressed the entire mission to the Head of AAW. She then thought, "A hive mind control of Miyagami Academy, built to accumulate ALL victims, under Kanade's hand… This is something I need to learn more of, since the mysteries of the Moji Mikisa increase, by the minute…"

In the end, Kazuto & Yagi succeeded in stopping Kanade Jinguji, a.k.a. the K-850 cyborg, and the alternate worlds _once again_ have peace within the worlds… but the disasters in the AUs continue on, for months and years to come.

* * *

Back in South City's forest, a group of firefighters arrived, extinguishing the fires that were burning the shed and silo down. As they dowsed the entire blaze, inside the cabin, a chrome endoskeleton was lying in the middle of the dirt, badly scarred and dented. It was Kanade Jinguji (or what's left of her). Her entire female chrome endoskeleton, sans hair, skin, and other features, was lying helpless, as she was weakly trying to get up. Her eyes flickered, as she spoke, " _Target… confirmed… New-new-new-new-new-new-new objective… Kill them all… in Honda's name…_ "

She then powered down and beeped, " _I am Kanade… Jinguji…_ "

She continued to beep, as a fireman entered the charred inside of the entire storehouse. He then found Kanade's endoskeleton body, motionless and stiff, lying on the dirt. He approached it and said, "Hey. Get an ambulance ready. This one seems… odd…"

Kanade beeped from her body, as she continued, " _My name… is Kanade… Jinguji… Kanade… Jin… gu… ji…_ "

The fireman gasped, "What the hell? Is she lost?"

In a swift sprig, the robot grabbed the fireman's neck and grasped him tightly. She sat up and beeped, "You… shall… perish…"

Her eyes glowed red, as she killed the fireman with her grip. She laughed robotically, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha."

It appears that the Moji Mikisa has not seen the last of Kanade Jinguji.

* * *

 ** _The End?_**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
